


Wild Heart

by Sarcasmcat



Series: Wild One [1]
Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: From the beginning Slim knew there was something fey and wild about Jess.  He just never expected this.
Relationships: Jess Harper/Slim Sherman
Series: Wild One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671808
Comments: 36
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Laramie. I also have a deep love for alternate universe stories and this is where I ended up. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this from running off the rail in terms of length, but I'm not always so good at that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Slim!”

Slim drops his pencil to the desk, not really upset about the interruption. Doing the books is one of the things he hates most about the ranch, but he’s the only one who can do them. Andy is too young, Jonesy won’t touch them with a ten-foot pole and Jess, with good intentions would manage to make a mess of them. 

Pushing back from the desk he stands and crosses to the door. He grabs his hat and steps outside, looking to where Andy is standing by the corral across the yard. Settling his hat on his head he strides across the yard. “What’s got you all up in arms?”

Andy points to the mud near the corral, left over from a rainstorm last night. “Look, a cougar track!”

Denial is on the tip of Slim’s tongue. He can’t ever remember seeing a cougar track in the yard since they’ve been here. Back in the outer reaches of the ranch yes, but never this close to the house. And none of the chickens have gone missing, since he managed to trip over most of them this morning.

He crouches down and the denial dies. There, clear as day is a cougar print, pressed deeply into the mud. The print is large, undoubtedly from a good-sized specimen and Slim frowns. He doesn’t like the thought of a cougar stalking around the property, since it means they’re going to have to keep a closer eye on the stock, to prevent any problems.

Glancing at Andy he nods. “It is a cougar track. Good job.” 

Andy looks proud and he has every right too. He and Jess have been working with Andy on his tracking skills and he’s improved quite a bit since they started.

Jess comes out of the barn, squinting against the mid morning sun. “What’s with all the yellin’?”

Slim straightens up from inspecting the track. “Andy found a cougar track here.” He looks around. “Which likely means there are more around.”

Jess has gone oddly still and Slim frowns at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jess rolls his shoulders, glancing around the yard. “I guess we should take a look around, make sure nothin’ is wrong.”

Slim rubs his hands together, eyes on Jess. There’s something off in him, a sudden tension and Slim can’t place why. Things have been smooth around the ranch lately and neither of them have been seriously injured. “Alright, let’s see if we can find more tracks.”

Andy beams and races off toward the far end of the corral, treating this as a game. Slim heads towards the house and chicken coops, wanting to make sure he didn’t miss any hidden carnage. Adjusting his hat, he watches as Jess wanders towards the opposite end of the house, the line of his shoulders tight and Slim doesn’t like it.

He sighs, turning his attention to the wet dirt along the edge of the house. Sure enough there are more tracks there, a line wandering from the edge of the porch and back near the kitchen door. From there he finds a few in the dirt of the yard to the barn and yet another one near the trough. Andy waves from near the fence across the road and there are more tracks scuffed in the dirt there. A quick look to where Jess is shows there are more, if the pinched look on his face is any indication.

Gesturing to the others Slim watches as Andy races back to join him. Jess takes longer, almost like he’s reluctant and it makes something uncomfortable twist in Slim’s stomach. 

Jess shifts his weight, glancing at Slim. “What are we goin’ to do?”

Slim sighs, scrubbing a hand across his face. “Wait and see. I’m not going to set out to hunt a cougar if it isn’t causing any problems.” He looks at Jess. “We both know how much time and effort it can take to tree and take a cougar.”

More time than they can spare right now, and he sighs again. “I’m sure we’ll see signs of it again. There’s obviously something around here it likes.” He claps Jess on the shoulder and looks at Andy. “I believe you have chores to finish, now that you’re done playing trapper.”

Andy scuffs his foot against the ground and smiles. “Yes.” He disappears around the corner of the house and Slim turns his attention to Jess. 

The shoulder under his hand is still tense and he squeezes gently. “Are you sure everything is okay?”

Jess glances at him. “Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind.”

The words don’t ring true, but Slim lets it slide. By now he’s learned to not push Jess, to let him reveal things in his own time. With a last squeeze he drops his hand and smiles. “I guess I’ll go back to the books, since we’ve had our excitement for the day.”

That brings a real smile to Jess’ face, since he knows exactly how much Slim enjoys doing the books. He pats Slim on the chest. “I guess that’s what you get for bein’ the boss around here. I’ll just get back to what I was workin’ on.”

Slim swats at Jess, laughing when he ducks away. “Get out of here!” 

\-----

By the time they sit down for dinner Jess seems like he’s back to normal, teasing Andy as they eat and Slim feels a knot of tension unwind from his stomach. Even after he had come back to work on the books most of his thoughts had been on Jess, and what had set him on edge. It had almost been like when he had first come to the ranch, unsure and wary, jumping at every quick movement, with one eye on the road. Slim had thought those days were long behind them, lost in the last almost three years, but something about those tracks seems to have upset Jess. 

They finish eating and Jess shoves back from the table. “Come on Andy. You can help me clean up.”

Andy makes a face. “But-“

Jess shakes his head. “You were supposed to help Slim clean up yesterday, but you ran off to feed the rabbits. Only seems fair you help tonight.”

Leaning back in his chair Slim doesn’t try to hide his smile. For some reason Andy seems to think Jess will let him get away with things Slim wouldn’t, but so far, his brother hasn’t seemed to realize it isn’t going to happen. When Andy glances at him with a hopeful look Slim shakes his head. “Jess is right. You skipped out, so now you have to make it up.”

Andy sighs but stands up. “Okay.”

Slim hands his plate to Jess. “Thanks.” He keeps his coffee, drinking it as he listens to the sounds of Jess and Andy doing dishes, the quiet clink of china and cutlery underscored by their conversation. 

Finishing his coffee, he stands and hands the cup to Andy, who has suds up and down his arms. “Thanks.”

Sitting back down he watches as Andy and Jess finish up the dishes. Jess carefully sets the last dish on the stack before handing Andy the towel he had been using. Andy dries his hands before stepping around Jess to hang it on the hook under the window. 

Slim stands, sharing a quick look with Jess. “Andy, Jess and I are going to make sure everything is closed up. Do you want to come?”

Shaking his head Andy slips around him to take a seat in one of the chairs near the fireplace. “No. I’ll stay here and read.”

They slip outside the kitchen door, forgoing a lantern. There’s just enough light from the setting sun to see and they pad over to the chicken coops. It’s quiet outside save the constant chirping of the crickets and calls of a few night birds. 

Slim checks the doors on the coops. They haven’t lost any chickens lately and he would like to keep it that way.

Jess hooks his thumbs under his belt. “We’re goin’ to have to fix that eastern fence tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Slim sighs. “I just hope we don’t have too many strays to round up.” The fence had come down in a previous storm a few days ago and they haven’t had time to get to it.

Laughing Jess look at Slim. “You mean that I don’t have many strays to round up, while you work on the fence.”

Slim grins and glances back at the house. There is a small section of space here that can’t be seen from any of the windows and he’s going to take advantage of it. He steps into Jess, one hand resting on his side. “I’m just acknowledging the fact you’re better at rounding up strays than I am.”

Jess tips his head back, and Slim can see his smile. “Oh, is that what it is?”

“Yeah.” Slim kisses Jess, biting at his lower lip, thumb stroking over the fabric of his shirt. 

Jess’ hand settles on his back and Slim takes the hint, pressing closer.

Jess shifts against him and Slim brushes another kiss against his mouth. “Do you believe it?”

There is a wicked edge to Jess’ grin. “I might, if you keep trying to convince me like that.”

He really wants to, but if they stay out too long someone is bound to come looking. Instead he settles for pressing a kiss to the corner of Jess’ mouth. Stepping back, he reluctantly drops his hand. “Come on. We’re going to have to get an early start on that fence.”

Jess scowls as they head toward the bunkhouse. “I’m startin’ to feel like fixin’ fences is all we’ve been doin’ lately.”

Tugging on the door to the bunkhouse Slim nods. “Probably because we have.”

They round to the front of the barn and the door is tight. There have been a few coyotes around lately and he doesn’t want them getting any ideas about easy shelter. If they got in Andy would likely try to tame them and a bunch of coyotes underfoot is the last thing they need. 

Crossing the yard back to the house Slim smiles when they enter the house. Andy looks like he’s about to fall asleep, book lying forgotten on his legs. Jonesy is slumping in his own seat, eyes closed.

“That book must be mighty interesting.”

Andy jumps, clutching at the book as it starts to fall. “Slim!”

Laughing Slim ruffles Andy’s hair before sitting down, watching as Jess stretches out on the floor, hands folded on his stomach. “Why don’t you read out loud? It’ll be a good way to end the day.”

With a heavy sigh Andy picks up the book and starts reading.

\-----

The alarm clock rings and Slim reaches out to silence it. Jonesy is likely already up and they always let Andy sleep later than the rest of them. Once the clock is silent Slim drops his arm, suddenly reluctant to get out of bed. 

And if the groan from the other bed is any indication, Jess feels the same way he does.

Watery grey light filters in through the window and he rolls over. He can see the slope of Jess’ shoulders under the blankets. “We do need to get going.”

Jess groans again and glares at him, though the look is offset by his adorably appalling bedhead. “Another hour won’ hurt anything.”

Slim throws his blankets back, not giving into temptation. He’s let Jess get away with it before and they really need to get to the fence. “It will, if more strays get out.”

Getting out of bed Slim quickly gets changed and by the time he’s done Jess hasn’t shown any signs of moving. He grabs the pillow off his bed and throws it at Jess, laughing at the muffled yelp it gets him and he ducks out of the room. 

Unsurprisingly, Jonesy is already up and Slim takes the cup of coffee the other man holds out to him. “Thanks. Are you sure you and Andy will be able to handle the morning stage?”

Jonesy nods as he stirs whatever he has cooking on the stove. “I reckon we will be.” He slants a look at Slim. “It isn’t like we haven’t managed without you two before.”

Slim raises his cup to hide his smile. “Of course. We should be back by noon, assuming Jess manages to get out of bed any time soon.”

As though summoned by his words Jess comes out of their room, still doing up the buttons on his sleeves. He glares at Slim, though he does manage a faint smile when Jonesy holds a cup out to him. Accepting the cup, he drops into a chair hands curling around the blue and white china. “Is all the fence stuff together?”

Stretching his legs out Slim nods. “Should be just inside the barn.”

Jess nods but doesn’t say anything, just staring into his coffee like it’s the most fascinating thing ever. They eat breakfast in silence, oatmeal with fried eggs and Jess looks more awake by the time he finishes eating.

When Slim moves to pour hot water for the dishes Jonesy waves him away. “Don’t worry about the dishes. I’ll just do them when I get mine and Andy’s done.”

He nods to a bag on the end of the table. “Packed you two some food, in case you run past noon. Wouldn’t do to have you two pass out while you’re working so hard.”

Slim picks up the bag. “Thanks Jonesy. We appreciate it. We’ll be back around noon.”

Jess is already by the door, settling his gun belt. Tying the thong, he glances at Slim. “That seems hopeful.”

Setting the bag of food down Slim grabs his own belt. “I’d rather we didn’t spend all day working on the damned fence. We’ve got more than enough down here to keep us working for days on end.”

“Don’t we just.” Jess takes down his coat and pulls it on before grabbing his hat. “I keep thinking we might get a day to rest, some time.”

Slim smiles as he grabs his hat and sets it on his head before taking his jacket down, bag of food in his free hand. “Keep wishing."

They step outside and he thrusts the bag towards Jess. “Hold that.”

The morning is still chilly and Slim shrugs his jacket on buttoning it up. Pulling his gloves from the pockets he slips them on, flexing his fingers to warm the leather. “Hopefully the hole hasn’t gotten any bigger.”

Jess nods as he hands the bag back to Slim before pulling his own gloves on. “Yeah. I guess you’ll take the wagon, so I can round up the strays.”

Slim can hear the smile in Jess’ voice and he adjusts his hat. “Sounds good.”

They cross the yard in step and Slim pulls the door open. The tools and bailing wire are right where he remembers them being last. He tucks the food from Jonesy under the seat before tossing the tools and wire into the back of the wagon. Sliding around Jess he backs the team out of the big stall and leads them out to the main part of the barn, where the harnesses are hanging.

Even in the wane light coming in through the open door he manages to get the team harnessed and he draws them outside, getting them backed into the wagon. Working quickly, he gets them attached to the wagon, checking the straps with quick tugs.

Jess leads his horse out of the barn and loops the reins once around the top rail of the corral before taking his canteen off the saddle. 

Seeing that Slim jerks his head in the direction of the barn, where his own canteen is hanging from the saddle. “Fill mine too, would you.”

With a good-natured eye roll Jess ducks into the barn to retrieve the canteen and when he comes out, he goes to the pump. Filling both he brings Slim’s over and tucks it against the seat. “You’re lucky.”

Slim grins as he climbs into the wagon, gathering up the reins as he does. “Oh, I know I am.”

He watches as Jess crosses to his mount, unwrapping the reins with a quick flick of his wrist before getting a foot into the stirrup. Jess settles in the saddle and a few seconds later they’re on the road up and away from the house.

\-----

Slim draws the wire tight, watching as Jess carefully tacks the wire back against the post. It had been full light by the time they had made it up to the fence and he was glad to see only one post had been knocked down, though there had been quite of length of wire that had come loose when the pole had fallen. They had managed to get the pole back in the ground with only a little shoring required and no smashed fingers and now they just have to finish putting up the new wire.

The strays are already back on the ranch, peacefully eating further down the hill and that had been another pleasant surprise. Five cows had wandered off, though none of them had strayed far from the fence and it hadn’t taken Jess long to round them back up.

From there they had started on the fence and Slim will be glad when they’re done. The land up here is steep and despite the fact it’s midmorning he can feel the sweat drying in the middle of his back. Not that going home is going to be any better. The moment they get back down they’re going to have to work on any of the million little things that go into a ranch and relay station. 

“Hey.”

A light punch to his shoulder knocks him from his reverie and he looks at Jess, who is frowning. “Huh?”

Jess steps back, pushing his hat up. “What the hell has got your head in the clouds?”

Slim releases the wire and steps back, flexing his fingers. “Why?”

Jess rubs at his forehead, leaving behind a streak of dirt. “Well, you sure as hell ain’t here fixing a fence with me. You held on to the wire a lot longer than you needed too.”

“Oh.” Slim glances at the wire, not surprised to see it’s perfect. Jess wouldn’t do it any other way. “Sorry, I was thinking about the cougar again.”

Jess’ eyes narrow as he fixes him with a sharp look. “I thought you said we weren’t goin’ to deal with it unless it became a problem.”

There’s an odd note in Jess’ voice and Slim frowns. It feels like yesterday, when Jess had become on edge when he had mentioned the tracks. “I’m not, but I was just thinking. Do you remember hearing any of the animals the night those tracks were made? We’ve both been around stock when a cougar is around and it’s never quiet. Doesn’t it seem odd it could get that close to the house and barn without any of the animals making a sound?”

Jess shrugs. “If it came around when it was pouring rain with all the thunder, we wouldn’t have heard it.” He drops the tool back in the box. “Or it could have snuck by, with nothin’ the wiser. They ambush hunt, so it doesn’t seem odd nothing knew it came by.”

Both reasons seem legitimate but there’s still something about it that doesn’t seem right, and he isn’t sure if it’s because it’s unlikely or something about the way Jess said it. Like he’s trying to convince him those are the only two reasons the stock wouldn’t have panicked about a cougar being around. Clapping his hands together Slim steps around Jess and heads for the wagon. 

He grabs the bag of food out, as well as his canteen before rejoining Jess. Opening the bag, he sits down, and Jess drops next to him, close enough their thighs are touching. “After we make sure this is fixed, I want to walk both directions and make sure there aren’t any other spots we need to work on while we’re here.”

“Shouldn’t be. We’ve patched a couple places up here lately.”

Jess holds his hand out for the canteen and Slim fixes him with a look. “Where’s yours?”

Grinning Jess points to where his horse is tethered, to a scrub tree near where the cows are grazing.

Slim hands the canteen over without protest, though he can’t help his smile. While Jess drinks he breaks out the contents of the bag, a few small apples, four thick slices of bread Jonesy had made yesterday and jerky. 

Putting the lid back on the canteen Jess wedges it between them and takes the apple Slim offers him. “What’s got you so wrapped up with this cougar? It ain’t done anything and was likely just passin’ through.”

“I’m not wrapped up in the cougar.” The look Jess’ levels at him is full of disbelief and he sighs. “I’m more worried about the stock than anything. We got a lot tied up in them, and if something happens-” He trails off because Jess knows exactly what he means.

Jess shifts, drawing his foot up. “Don’t go borrowing trouble. We got enough as is.”

Slim laughs, leaning against Jess for a moment before straightening up. “Yeah, you’re right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim just can't seem to leave the cougar thing alone, much to Jess' annoyance and Andy has a dangerous encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. 
> 
> At this point, I'm thinking this is probably going to be five or six parts all told and I'm going to try really hard to get it updated weekly.
> 
> Enjoy!

They just barely make it back to the ranch ahead of the stage and Jess drops from the saddle, tossing his reins to Slim. “I’ll get the stage team changed if you take care of everything else.”

For a minute Slim thinks Jess is trying to stick him with the lion’s share of the work, but when he sees the way the right lead horse is acting up, he’s okay with it. “Alright.”

Jess hurries across the yard, catching at the horse’s bridle, gloved hand stroking down the blaze on its face. 

Slim climbs down from the wagon and leads Jess’ horse over to the corral. He loops the reins over the top rail and scratches at the horse’s jaw before going back to the wagon. The first horse is just barely out of the traces when Andy comes hurrying over. 

“Slim, I found more cougar tracks behind the house too! It looks like it walked a whole circle around the house and barn.”

Andy looks so proud of himself that Slim smiles, even as he holds out a set of reins. “Good to know. Let’s get these two wiped down and fed and then you can show me the tracks.”

They work in comfortable silence and Slim keeps a careful eye on Andy, watching as he takes his time wiping the horse down, talking to the animal all the while. Between the two of them it doesn’t take long to get the horses and harnesses settled.

Slim claps his hands. “Alright, show me the rest of the tracks.”

Andy darts through the small gap between the fence backing the coops and the corner of the house and waits impatiently as Slim squeezes through the space. A few feet from the fence he crouches down, pointing to a spot. “I almost didn’t see it, since there isn’t much light back here.”

It takes Slim a few seconds to be able to find the outline of the paw print and he sighs.

“I was wonderin’ where you two had gotten off too.” 

Slim turns to see Jess peering around the edge of the house, his hat pushed back. “Andy found more tracks.”

A shadow of something crosses Jess’ face and he joins them, looking down at the prints. “I’m not surprised. Damn thing left tracks all over.”

Frowning Slim shakes his head, noticing the way Jess has stiffened up again, the line of his shoulders tight. He just wishes he knew what it was about this whole cougar thing that has Jess’ dander up, but he doesn’t say anything. With Andy around he isn’t likely to get a straight answer, not that he thinks he’ll get one anyway. Jess has an amazing ability to answer questions without really answering them and it drives him crazy.

He gestures back to the fence. “Alright, we’ve done enough gawking and I know there’s still plenty to be done around here today.”

Andy heaves a sigh but skirts around them to slip back into the yard. 

Slim looks at Jess, words dying on the tip of his tongue. He isn’t going to ask, because he knows there won’t be a real answer and he doesn’t want to upset Jess. Instead he settles for resting a hand on his shoulder. “Come on. We should probably check the shoes on the team before the next stage comes through.”

Jess gives a slow nod but doesn’t say anything when Slim gently shoves him in the direction of the fence and yard. 

\-----

Drawing the buckboard to a stop in front of the general store Slim reaches into his vest pocket. Drawing out a dime and folded list he hands them to Andy. “Give Frank the list and the dime is yours. I’ve got to talk to Mort, but I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Andy takes the quarter and list with a smile, shoving both in his pocket. “Okay. Thanks!” He hops down and takes the reins from Slim, wrapping them around the hitching post before disappearing into the store.

Slim shakes his head as he climbs down from the buckboard. He doesn’t remember having been so excited to go to the general store at Andy’s age, but he’s always been happier at the ranch than Andy, so maybe that’s part of the difference. Making his way down to the Sheriff’s office he slips inside, glad to see Mort at the desk. “Hi Mort.”

Smiling Mort leans back in his chair. “Slim. To what do I owe this unexpected visit, since you’ve never struck me as the type to get caught up on town gossip.”

With a laugh Slim removes his hat. “Not usually, but I am this time.”

Mort raises an eyebrow. “Well, I never thought I would see the day, but I’ll see if I can’t fill you in.”

“I don’t care about that kind of gossip Mort. You see more of my neighbors than I do, and the others who come in. I was wondering if you’ve heard anything about any cougars around the place.”

Frowning Mort scratches at his chin. “Can’t say that I have, but that doesn’t mean much. I can always ask around, though. Why?”

Slim rolls his shoulders, rubbing a thumb over the brim of his hat. “Nothing serious. We found some cougar tracks out at our place and I was just wondering. I was hoping maybe it was just a cat moving through, but if no one has seen anything.”

He looks at Mort. “Would you mind? I just want to know if I’m going to have a problem on my hands.”

Mort nods. “Sure. If I hear anything, I’ll let you know. Good news is it’ll give me a chance to get the hell out of the office and check in on some of people who put me in office. Is this a pressing matter?”

Slim shakes his head. “No. Short of those tracks I haven’t seen anything else and Jess is convinced the cat was just passing through. I just don’t want to be surprised if it does become a problem.” He steps towards the door. “Thanks Mort. I better get going before Andy manages to find a way to buy the entire general store.”

Mort waves. “I’ll be around as soon as I know anything.”

\-----

Slim stops the buckboard in front of the house and looks at Andy. “Go put your peppermint sticks in the house before you break them and then come back out.”

Andy nods and hops out of the buckboard, just as Jess crosses the yard to join them.

Resting his hands on the back, Jess looks at the back smiling at Slim. “What did you do, buy out the whole damn store?”

Slim climbs down, drawing the reins over the wrap around the post. “We were running low on almost everything. I thought Jonesy was going to be apoplectic, with the way he was going on about the lack of basics around here.”

Jess moves to the back of the buckboard. “Well, this’ll keep us for a while.” He tugs a crate toward the end, eyeing Andy who has just come out of the house. “Come grab this crate. It looks like it was made for you.”

Andy makes a face at Jess’ words, but it’s a joke Slim knows he would never get away with it. If he had said something like that Andy likely would have finished helping them unload before disappearing in a sulk. Things have been better between them for the last few years and Slim has no problem admitting Jess’ presence has been part of it. 

Jess has managed to toe the line between being Andy’s friend and another authority figure, though he does leave most of it for Slim.

Slim grabs the bag of floor and lifts it to his shoulder. “It better. We aren’t quite ready to start pinching pennies yet, but it might happen at any time.”

He looks at Jess as the other man pulls another bag from the buckboard. “You ready to try and break that bay once we get all this put away?”

Grinning Jess adjusts his grip on the bag. “I was just waitin’ for you to get back.”

\-----

Jess groans as he stretches his legs out, back against the house. He and Slim are out on the porch, enjoying the night. It’s just warm enough to be comfortable and Andy has long since gone to bed, leaving just the two of them outside. The lantern above them is turned down, casting them in a pool of warm, intimate light.

Slim glances down at him from where he’s sitting in the chair. “Feeling okay?”

Jess nods but he shifts, rubbing at his lower back. “Yeah. Just a little sore from that fall today.”

Making a sympathetic sound Slim rests his hand on Jess’ shoulder, thumb stroking against the line of his shoulder. “It did look like you landed a little hard.”

Shrugging Jess hisses as the movement makes his back twinge. “Not any harder than usual, I just think I found a rock in there we’ve been missing.”

He tips his head back against the wall, focusing on the feel of Slim’s hand on his shoulder, the slow sweep of the thumb against his shirt. It doesn’t take long before the gentle touch is enough to make him sleepy and he knows if he doesn’t get up, he’s likely going to stay out all night. 

Reluctantly getting to his feet he rests his hand on the back of Slim’s chair. “I’m going to head to bed. Maybe sleep will straighten my back out.”

Slim tips his head back, a smile pulling at his mouth. “And if not, we’ve always got Jonesy’s liniment that will cure everything.”

Jess makes a disgusted sound. “You ain’t coming near me with that stuff. I would rather be in pain.” He rests his fingers on the underside of Slim’s chin as he leans down, ignoring the hitch in his back. “Don’t stay up too late.” He brushes a kiss across Slim’s mouth before straightening up.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t plan on it. Night Jess.”

“Night Slim.” Jess slips inside, carefully closing the door behind him.

\-----

Slim guides his horse up the ridge, scanning the fence as he goes. This section of fence seems to be one he and Jess are forever fixing, and he still isn’t sure if it’s just natural causes that keep bringing it down or something more sinister, but there never seems to be any evidence. A scuff of dirt at the bottom of one post catches his gaze and he reins his horse in.

Dropping to the ground he winds the reins around a scrub brush before approaching the fence. Slim crouches down and there in the dirt is what looks like half a track. He can tell by the lack of claws and size it’s from a mountain lion, but there is no way of knowing if it belongs to the cat who has been lurking around the ranch.

A flutter of movement catches his attention and he reaches up to the barbed wire, getting his hand behind one of the barbs. There against his glove is a few strands of dark fur, caught in the metal and he frowns as he looks back down at the print. It clearly belongs to a mountain lion, but he can’t seem to reconcile it with the fur. Every cougar he’s seen has been tawny with lighter spots and this bit of fur seems oddly out of place. 

Shaking his head, he stands. Maybe Jess is right about this whole thing and he needs to stop worrying. A few paw prints and no other signs doesn’t mean they’re going to have a problem.  
Unlooping the reins from the scrub brush Slim climbs into the saddle and continues up the fence.

\-----

The sound of an approaching horse catches Jess’ attention and he exits the barn, surprised to see Mort trotting towards him. He plants the tines of the pitchfork in the dirt, leaning against the handle. “What brings you out here Mort?”

Reining in his horse Mort leans forward, arms braced against the saddle horn as he looks around. “Nothing serious, at least not this time. Slim here?”

Jess shakes his head. “He’s out riding fences. Anything I can help with?”

“I suppose you could pass a message a long for me.” Mort pushes his hat up as he scratches his forehead. “I asked around town and it doesn’t seem anyone else has seen any signs of a cougar. Couple complaints about coyotes getting chickens, but that was it. You two really that worried about it?”

Jess shrugs. “I ain’t but evidently Slim is.” He makes an encompassing gesture with one hand. “Haven’t seen any new tracks in nearly a week. I figure it realized there was nothin’ worth hanging around for and it took off for somewhere better.”

Mort bobs his head in a nod. “Seems likely. I seem to recall every other place I’ve been; a cougar makes a nuisance of itself until enough people get mad to form a hunting party.” Sitting up in the saddle he gathers his reins up. “Well, tell Slim what I said, and I’ll been seeing you two the next time you make it into town.”

“Yeah. Thanks for coming out Mort.” Jess watches as the other man heads down the road to town and he sighs before going back into the barn. He would be a lot happier if Slim would just let this whole cougar thing drop and die.

\-----

Slim closes the door to their room, stifling a yawn as he does so. He hadn’t found any fences in need of repair, which seems like a minor miracle and he’s going to count it as a good day. They have so many other things they need to be doing besides having to run out to repair fences every few days that maybe they’ll get a chance to do it now, before the weather starts to turn for the worse.

Shrugging his vest off he glances at Jess. The other man sitting on his bed with his back to him, working his boots off. He had been oddly quiet during dinner, resisting all Andy’s attempts to draw him into conversation and answering any questions with monosyllabic words. It had been enough to catch the attention of everyone and he had only been able to shrug when Andy and Jonesy had looked to him for an answer to Jess' behavior. 

“Mort came by today.”

Hands stilling on the buttons of his shirt Slim frowns. “About?”

Jess looks over his shoulder, a frown tugging at his mouth. “The cougar. He said ain’t anyone else seen any signs, but there have been coyotes gettin’ into chickens.” He turns to more fully face Slim. “I thought you said you were done worryin’ about the mountain lion.”

Slim rolls his shoulders and finishes unbuttoning his shirt. “I am. I’d completely forgotten I’d asked Mort to do that Jess. It’s been a long week and it had slipped my mind. There haven’t been any new tracks and I have bigger problems to worry about.”

“Don’t we though.” Jess tucks his boots near the foot of his bed.

A thought tickles Slim’s mind and he rounds his bed to join Jess. He sits down next to him, resisting the urge to lean in. “Is that what had you so sore at dinner?”

Jess slants a quick look at him and Slim can tell from the look on his face it is. “I’m sorry Jess. I really did forget.”

“That ain’t the problem. The problem is you said you were gonna let it drop and you didn’t.” Jess shifts, though not away, hands resting on his thighs. “You finally gonna drop it?”

Slim takes it as a hint puts his arm around Jess’ shoulders, drawing him in. “I am. I’m going to start focusing on the problems we have right in front of us, rather than trying to create more.” He presses his lips to Jess’ temple before pulling away. “Which starts early for us tomorrow.”

Jess groans. “Don’t it always.”

\-----

As though Slim’s words were prophecy, there isn’t any time to worry about a cougar being around. He and Jess get roped into no less than three posses, two of which end peacefully and one of which ends up with Jess bitching irately as they ride back into town, a hole in his coat. On top of that, Jess ends up having to spend two nights in town as deputy, while Mort takes a prisoner to Cedar Springs.

And because their terrible luck always seems to run together, the problems don’t end there. Despite regular, careful checks of all the harnesses there are two they put out of commission until they get a chance to fix them. After that one of the horses on the team loses a shoe as Andy is taking him to the corral and three days later, they have a stagecoach to fix.

Wiping sweat from his forehead Jess levels a sharp look at Slim before poking him lightly in the chest with the head of the hammer. “This is entirely your fault.”

Slim rubs his hands together, flexing his fingers. “How do you figure?”

Jess flips the hammer in his hand, this time tapping Slim in the ribs with the handle. “Because you’re the one who said we had enough problems to deal with, without adding in the cougar.” He holds his arms out. “We didn’ have this many until you said it.”

Slim raises his hands defensively, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Okay, I’ll take the blame. At least it means we haven’t had to fix any fences.”

Shaking the hammer at him Jess deflates and smiles. “I guess you got me there.”

“Let’s go inside. Lunch ought to be about done and it’ll give us time to take a break and figure out what to work on this afternoon.”

Jess glances around and shoots a wry look at Slim. “Might be easier to make a list of the things we don’ need to do. Could be shorter.”

“Might be.” He pulls the hammer from Jess’ hand and tosses it back into the toolbox. “But us standing here talking isn’t going to help.” Grabbing Jess’ shoulders he turns him, pushing in the direction of the house.

\-----

Slim waves as the stagecoach pulls away. With a heavy sigh he drops his arm and pulls his gloves off. Scratching at his chin he turns to survey the yard. He isn’t sure how, but he’s the only one home. Jonesy is in town, Jess is out riding the range, checking fences and anything else that might cause issues. Despite how well marked the edges of the ranch are, there are always those who can’t or don’t read the posted signs.

And Andy is also out, enjoying his day of freedom. It had taken some time, and quiet conversations from both Jess and Jonesy before he had even allowed it. But now Andy is allowed out on his own, on three conditions. He always tells one of them where he’s going, that he’s never more than a few miles away from the house and that he’s only allowed to be gone for two hours. So far there haven’t been any problems and Andy has been less sullen, knowing doing his chores means he’ll be able to get away for a few hours. 

A galloping horse up on the road headed towards him catches his attention and Slim shades his eyes. The rider is too small to be Jess, not to mention the color of the horse is wrong, too light. A few seconds later and Slim can tell its Andy. They thunder into the yard, the horse making a beeline for the corral near the barn, where it stops, sides heaving.

Anger pools in the pit of his stomach as Slim strides towards the corral where Andy is still sitting on his horse. He can see the sweat darkening the horse’s hide and it just makes him angrier. Andy knows how important it is to not treat a good animal like this and it’s going to be a long time before he gets to go off on his own again. 

His words die before he can say them, anger turning to cold fear as he gets close enough for a good look. Andy is clutching at the reins, his entire body locked tight, tremors rocking him. His face is pale, and it looks like he might start crying at any second. “Andy?”

When he doesn’t get a response Slim rests his hand on Andy’s thigh, shaking him. “Andy!”  
That seems to break whatever spell Andy is over and he shudders. He looks down at Slim, hands loosening on the reins, tears welling in his eyes. “Slim.” 

Slim drags Andy out of the saddle, moving to put him down, but he can’t, not with the way Andy is clinging to him. He adjusts his grip, getting a supporting arm under Andy’s legs. Grabbing the reins, he draws them over the horse’s head, tossing them over the rail of the corral. He can only hope it will be enough to prevent the horse from wandering off as he hurries toward the house.

Andy is shaking against him, fingers digging into the point of pain but Slim doesn’t care. This is the most upset he’s seen Andy since their parents died and it makes the knot in his stomach twist. He throws open the door to the house, kicking it closed once he’s inside.

Setting Andy down in one of the chairs he ducks into one of the rooms to grab a blanket as well as Jonesy’s bottle of medicinal whisky. Slim wraps the blanket around Andy before getting one of the mugs from the kitchen. Spilling some of the amber liquid into the bottom of the mug he lifts Andy’s hands, pressing it against his palms until Andy takes hold of it. “Drink all of it and then you can tell me what happened.”

Andy nods, raising the cup to his mouth. He makes a face when the smell reaches him, but he takes a sip.

Slim can feel some of his fear falling away. There don’t seem to be any obvious signs of injury on Andy, but he isn’t ready to discount them needing a doctor. He just wishes Jess was here so he could send him into town, just in case. 

He shifts his weight, watching as Andy slowly drains the small bit of whisky. Taking the offered mug, he sets it on the table. “I’m going to go take care of your horse. Just stay here and I’ll be right back.”

Heading back outside Slim does the bare minimum for the horse, removing the saddle and wiping it down with a rag before checking its legs. He doesn’t feel anything wrong, and he’ll do a more thorough job later, but right now he needs to get back to Andy and find out what the hell happened.

Andy hasn’t moved from the chair, save to curl up against the back, the blanket drawn closer around him. It looks like there’s a little more color in his cheeks, but Slim can’t be sure if that’s from the whisky or the fact he’s feeling better now that he’s safe and at home.

Slim settles into one of the other chairs and leans forward, elbows on his thighs. “Alright, what had you racing in here like the hounds of hell were after you?”

Making a choked sound Andy burrows further into the blanket. “I was up at the stream, looking for frogs. I thought I heard something in the bushes behind me, but I didn’t think much of it, figuring it must have been a raccoon or something.”

He takes a deep breath and looks at Slim. “When I went to get out, there was a mangy coyote standing there. It was missing an ear and a few patches of fur. It looked like it had lost a few fights and I thought it would be easy to scare off. So, I threw a rock, hoping maybe that would do it.”

Slim knows how hard it must have been for Andy to even pick up the rock. He doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone who loves animals as much as his brother, and for him to try and hurt one, even to scare it off, must have been anguishing for him. “Then what?”

Andy shifts. “It didn’t, so I threw another one. The stupid coyote just came towards me, growling and showing teeth. I was going to cross the creek and try and get up on a rock, but the coyote lunged at me.” He wiggles a hand free of the blanket and scrubs at his face. “I thought for sure it was going to bite me.”

“But Slim, this cougar came out of nowhere! It made this horrible sound and jumped on the coyote, taking it to the ground.” Andy leans forward. “I think the coyote managed to bite the cougar’s front leg, but I can’t be sure. As soon as I thought it was safe, I ran for my horse and came back here. I could hear them fighting when I rode away.”

Frowning Andy looks at Slim. “I don’t get it Slim. It saved me from the coyote. Why would the cougar do that? 

Slim sits back in his seat, tapping a thumb against his lower lip as he thinks. “I don’t know Andy. Maybe it decided the coyote would be an easier meal than you are. It didn’t really save you but went for what it thought was a better target.”

“You want to know the oddest thing though Slim?”

He already thinks there’s something odd about this situation, but he isn’t going to tell Andy that. Not with what happened today. “What Andy?”

Andy leans forward. “The cougar was dark.”

“That isn’t odd Andy. Cougars can be light or dark tawny. It’s normal, just like hair colors.”

Andy makes a frustrated sound. “No, it wasn’t just darker in color. I mean the cougar was black.”

That stops Slim and he frowns. “Are you sure? It wasn’t just shadows or something of the like?” He has seen his fair share of cougars over the years, live or dead, and he’s never seen a black one.

“I’m sure. As sure as I am about what color my hair is and what color yours is.” Andy looks at him. “But a black cougar. That is odd, right?”

Slim stands. “Yes Andy, it is. I’m going to go up to the creek and look around. Will you be okay?”

Bobbing his head Andy manages a faint smile, though he's still pale save the two spots of color on his cheeks. “Yeah. I have to go feed everybody.”

“Okay. I’ll be back shortly, and Jess should be too. Don’t stray too far from the house.”

Andy slips off the chair and neatly folds the blanket. “I won’t Slim. I’m just going to be out there.”

Slim ruffles Andy’s hair as he passes. He puts his hat on before strapping his gun belt on and doing up the thong. At this point the last thing he wants to do is leave Andy alone, but he also wants to look at where Andy was. He isn’t sure what he’s hoping to find but looking around will help.

Pulling his reins free Slim climbs into the saddle and heads in the direction of the creek, thoughts racing. There are so many things about Andy’s story that don’t make sense. As far as he knows cougars tend to avoid people and he can’t think of any reason one would have come to Andy’s defense. It shouldn’t have cared about a coyote and a scared boy, should have just disappeared without a trace. And he doesn’t want Andy to think the cougar did save him, or he’s liable to go looking for the cat, which is the last thing Slim wants.

As soon as he reaches the area where Andy was, Slim dismounts. Wrapping the reins around a low branch he pads toward the area near the creek. It wouldn’t take an expert tracker to see where the scuffle had started. There is blood soaked into the dirt and more than a few tufts of sandy colored fur on the ground. He can make out the mixed prints, cougar and coyote and he follows them into the brush.

Pushing through Slim comes to a sudden stop. There, lying in a small clearing is what remains of the coyote, and if he hadn’t known it was that, he wouldn’t have been able to identify it. The coyote is mangled and bloody, claw and toothmarks covering the small body.

Slim steps back. The scavengers are more than welcome to get what they can from the coyote. Beyond the body he can see a few cougar tracks and he skirts the body. The tracks come out on the other side and he follows them for a few feet until they disappear into a tussock of thick grass. He casts about but doesn’t find any other tracks.

Sighing he heads back to his horse, bypassing the area where the coyote is. With luck they won’t have to worry about any other coyote attacks. From what Andy said, this one was likely old and just hoping for a quick meal and Andy had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

\-----

When he gets back to the ranch Jess is outside, working a brush down the side of Andy’s horse. He slides to the ground. “Thanks. I was going to take care of that when I got back.”

Jess looks at him. “Yeah, I was wonderin’ about that. Andy said something about a cougar and coyote attack, and I lost a lot of the rest of it, with the way he was talkin’ so fast.”

Slim sighs and pushes his hat up. “He was out looking for frogs and came across a coyote and cougar.”

He continues his story as he works at unsaddling his horse. Jess doesn’t say anything, just continues to brush the horse, hand moving in steady strokes along the flank.

“By the time I got up there the cougar was gone. Looked but the tracks went dry.” Slim pats his horse’s neck, watching as Jess moves to the other side. “If I hadn’t seen the end result with my own eyes, I would have thought Andy had made the whole thing up.”

Jess looks at Slim, the two horses between them. “That seems like a bit of a crazy story, even for Andy.”

Slim rests his arms on the back of his horse. “Honestly at this point Jess, the craziest thing about this story is the fact he said the cougar was dark. You ever seen a cougar so dark it was black?”

There is a brief pause in the movement of the brush and Jess dips his head. “Nope.”

“Hmm.” Slim feels like he’s missing something, the pieces just beyond his reach and he shakes his head. Dwelling on it isn’t going to help anything. “I guess the good thing is Andy is safe and that’s one less coyote we have to worry about going after the chickens.”

Jess finishes brushing the horse and catches its halter, turning to lead it toward the barn. “Guess it’s a good thing that cougar never did leave.”

Slim frowns as he lifts his saddle off his horse, and he trails after Jess into the barn. “I didn’t even stop to think about that. Just seems odd it would have done something so out of character.”

Coming out of the stall Jess pats the rump of the horse. “Who knows why any critter does what they do. You comin’ in?”

With a nod Slim follows him out of the barn. “As soon as I get my horse in the barn.”

\-----

Slim tunes Andy out, as he regales Jonesy with the tale of his brush with the coyote and cougar. He glances at Jess, who is quietly eating, and his gaze is drawn to the other man’s arm. At some point Jess had rolled his sleeves up slightly and there’s a hint of white under the edge of his sleeve. It looks like a bandage and Slim frowns. Neither of them has been injured lately, by some small miracle and he wants to ask, but Jess has been reticent lately and he doesn’t want to pry. 

“Well, I’d say an experience like that means you get two helpings of pie.” Jonesy pushes back from the table. “If I thought it would work, I’d even set out a dish of cream for your rescuer.”

Andy laughs, and it makes Slim smile. He always forgets how resilient Andy is, and in a few more days the encounter with the coyote will likely just be a story he tells, with no lasting consequences. A quick look at Jess shows he’s frowning at his plate and Slim leans back.

His gaze drifts, from Jess’ face to the sweep of dark hair at his temple and he frowns. He looks at Jess’ arm again, the faint hint of a bandage peeking from under his sleeve and he can’t help but think about what Andy said. The darkness of the cougar and how it had gotten bitten on the front leg, which would certainly fit with the bandage on Jess arm. But at the same time, he can’t believe he’s even thinking about it, because this isn’t some fairy tale.

He snorts a laugh and Jess frowns. “What’s so funny?”

Slim shakes his head as he picks his coffee cup up. “Nothing important.” Jess doesn’t look like he believes him but Slim isn’t going to say anything. It’s a ridiculous thought anyway, Jess having anything to do with the cougar. 

He sets his cup down. “Just thinking I might need more sleep. Been having some weird thoughts.”

Jess smiles. “That ain’t fair. You’ve had some weird thoughts when you’ve gotten plenty of sleep.”

Andy laughs. “Like the one time you wanted to go fix the roof when it was pouring rain.”

Slim mock frowns, because he knows that is one thing he’s never going to live down. “First, we agreed never to speak of that again. Second, excuse me for not wanting to be trying to sleep with water dripping on my face all night.”

Jess nudges his foot under the table. “We could have just rigged your oil cloak over the top of your bed until morning.”

“Not helpful Jess.” Slim watches as Jonesy sets a huge piece of pie in front of Andy. “Any of that left for the rest of us?”

Jonesy glares at him. “When you survive what Andy did, then we’ll talk about pie for you and Jess. Until then, Andy gets it all.”

Jess looks like he’s willing to fight Andy for the pie, but he shoves away from the table. “Come on Slim. Guess we’ll do the dishes while Andy enjoys his pie.”

Slim stands and works at gathering the plates, trying to keep from smiling. Knowing Jonesy there will be another pie sometime in the next few days, to keep the peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided since this is an AU story anyway, it worked to have Mort as the sheriff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the best he can manage, though it isn’t enough, and he can only watch as Jess slips back into the barn, lost in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning stage pulls out of the yard and Slim rolls his shoulders. It’s just he and Jess right now, since Andy and Jonesy are staying in town until late this afternoon and part of him really wants to blow off all but the necessary chores. Time alone like this with Jess is rare and he wants to take advantage of it. Decision made he smiles when Jess comes out of the barn. “So, I was thinking-"

His words die and he takes a halting step forward. Jess is tense and nervous in a way he’s never seen him before, even when they’ve had guns jammed in their backs and he doesn’t like it. He moves to step forward again, stopping when the other man raises his hand. “Jess.”

Jess scrubs a hand across his face. “Slim, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Slim feels his heart stop and he wants to close the distance between them, because suddenly all he can think of is a million terrible things. He knows how quickly even minor wounds can go bad or maybe Jess is sick with something else. And worse is the thought that maybe after these years the itch to travel is back and Jess is leaving them, leaving him. 

Some of his thoughts must show on his face because Jess shakes his head, a faint smile pulling at his mouth. 

“Maybe show would have been a better word.”

Jess drops his hands to his belt, working the hasp free and he unbuttons his pants. Ducking his head, he quickly unbuttons his shirt and pulls it free, tossing it to hang over the top rail of the corral. The bandage on his arm from a few days earlier is gone with no sign of an injury. His bandana follows his shirt and he shift to pull his boots off, setting them aside.

Any other time Slim would be enjoying this more, getting to see Jess in sunlight rather than fluttering lamplight but not now. Not with the acrid taste of fear in the back of his throat.

With his boots and socks off Jess wiggles out of the rest of his clothing, tossing everything over to join his shirt. His hands curl into loose fists and he looks ill at ease, in a way that has nothing to do with the fact he’s standing naked in the yard in the middle of the morning, when anyone could come across them. 

Slim can’t help but run his eyes over the familiar lines of Jess’ body, dips and hollows he’s followed with his hands and mouth. He doesn’t see any cause for alarm, but it doesn’t do anything to ease the uneasy feeling prickling down his back. 

Before he can say anything an almost haze seems to blur Jess and seconds later a cougar is in his place. Sleek and lithe, as dark all over as Jess’ hair, but with familiar blue eyes he would know anywhere, made even more intense by the dark fur surrounding them. His tail hangs low and motionless behind him, rounded ears not quite flat against his head. 

He can’t help his instinctive step back, not out of fear, because he’s never had any reason to fear Jess, not even like this. Just a few nights ago he had passed this exact idea off as nonsense, because there was no way his partner could be a cougar. Nothing about it made sense, but now, with Jess in front of him, there is no way he can ignore the idea. 

In the corral the horses don’t seem overly concerned by the presence of an apex predator so close and it’s yet more proof, why they didn’t hear anything. The animals are used to Jess prowling around the house and don’t see him as a threat. 

Still silent he watches as Jess shifts back, hurrying to his clothes. He quickly dresses, not looking at Slim, focusing on the buttons of his shirt. 

Jess turns to look at him, chin up, shoulders squared in defiance and it’s something Slim has seen dozens of times before, seconds before any fight they’ve ever been in. “Got somethin’ to say?”

There are a million different things Slim wants to say, but none of them will come. Not with the way his thoughts are tumbling around in his head, none of them cohesive and he needs time to think, to be able to process this, to think of all the things he wants to say.

His continued silence is damning, and he watches as a mask seems to fall across Jess’ face, hiding a quick flash of hurt. 

Jess steps back, and when he speaks his voice is neutral. “I’ll sleep in the bunkhouse tonight.”

Slim finally manages to make his body respond and he holds out a hand, hoping Jess will see it for what it is, a peace offering. He can’t find the words, but he doesn’t want Jess to think he’s not welcome in his own home. “Jess.”

It’s the best he can manage, though it isn’t enough, and he can only watch as Jess slips back into the barn, lost in the shadows. 

\-----

Slim enters the house and hangs his hat up, looking around. He isn’t surprised when he doesn’t see Jess, and he glances to where Andy is sprawled on the floor, idly flipping through a catalog and he can hear Jonesy knocking pans around in the kitchen and he steps over his brother. He looks at Jonesy. “Have you seen Jess?”

Jonesy jerks his head in the direction of the door. “He came in, got a few sandwiches and headed back out to the bunkhouse.”

Sighing Slim doesn’t even need to turn around to know Andy is glaring at him. Any time he and Jess get into any kind of row Andy immediately takes sides with Jess and at this point he’s given up with fighting it. Someday, when Andy is older, he might look back at this all differently, but for now Jess is his friend and Slim did something to upset him and that’s all that matters. 

“Thanks Jonesy.” He sinks into one of the chairs, pressing a hand over his eyes. He hadn’t really expected Jess to back down on his stand about sleeping in the bunkhouse, but he also hadn’t expected him to think he had skulk around the house like a criminal. After all the work he had put in getting Jess to accept this place as a home, he doesn’t want him to feel like he doesn’t have every right to the house as the rest of them.

There is a rustle of paper from the floor and he looks over to find Andy looking at him, the catalog clutched in his hands. He knows what Andy is going to ask and he manages a wan smile. “You can go out there Andy. Jess is sore at me, not you.”

Andy sets the catalog on the table and hurries toward the kitchen door. Slim can hear his whispered conversation with Jonesy and there is probably a piece of pie going out to Jess. He listens to the sound of the door opening, the slight squeak of the hinge as the door closes. Only then does he stand, making his way to the table. 

Jonesy looks at him as he settles at the table. “You want some supper?”

Slim nods, though he doesn’t have much of an appetite. His stomach has been in knots since this morning and he doesn’t think food is going to do it any favors, but he learned a long time ago to eat even when he didn’t feel like it. And he should be hungry, with the way he buried himself in the work around the house, trying not to remember the hurt look on Jess’ face, the cold neutrality in his voice. 

None of it had worked and he still feels like a heel, for letting Jess think he was horrified, for not following him into the barn to explain his shock. In the end he had managed to take a step toward the shadowed entrance to the barn, but he had stopped, not wanting to make things worse, though in hindsight not going after Jess right then might have been a bigger mistake.

Jonesy sets a plate down in front of him and Slim picks up his fork. “Thanks.”

\-----

Lying in bed Slim stares up at the ceiling. The room is too quiet without Jess in the other bed, the sound of his breathing, the soft noises he makes as he settles into sleep. It’s different when Jess is gone on the road, but now when he knows Jess is only fifty or so feet away, he wants him in the room with him, so bad it’s almost like an itch he can’t reach. They don’t keep clean bedding out in the bunkhouse since it’s so rarely used and he can’t help but wonder if Jess is using his bedroll on the bunk or if he’s sleeping as a cougar, curled on the mattress.

Slim shifts and can’t help but wonder what it would have been like to bury his fingers in the thick fur of Jess’ neck. If it would feel like Jess’ hair when the dark strands are free of pomade or if it would be thick and coarse. It’s a ridiculous thought, when faced with the idea this might be a problem he can’t fix and it makes him sigh. 

He presses the heels of his hands against his eyes and takes a deep breath. He should be trying harder to sleep, but this is the first time since this afternoon he’s been alone and has had a chance to think. Now that he knows the truth about Jess, there are so many things about him that make so much sense. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone as fast as Jess with a gun, there are days his reflexes seem inhuman and his preternatural sense when it comes to danger is unnerving. It also goes a long way to explain Jess’ penchant for perching on the corral rails, how he never seems to mind heights and is so surefooted in the hills. He also has a sneaking suspicion it might also be the reason Jess always seems to do better than he does when they go hunting.

Realization slams into him and Slim laughs softly as he rolls onto his side, facing Jess’ empty bed. His shock from earlier is still real, how could it not be, not after the last few years and then Jess dropping this on him. But he’s starting to realize it doesn’t matter, not in the way Jess seems to think it does. 

With it out in the open Slim can see knowing the truth doesn’t change anything. All those little things about Jess he can attribute to the cougar are just parts of Jess he’s already acquainted with. Things he appreciates about Jess but has never had any reason to question, things he’s grateful for, because it means Jess is still alive after all the years on his own, quirks that got him here in one piece. To a place where he could put down roots, to feel at home. 

He is of half a mind to pull on a shirt and his boots and head out to the bunkhouse, to beat on the door until Jess lets him in. But the more rational part of him knows that isn’t the answer. Jess gets even more bullheaded stubborn when he’s pushed and the last thing Slim wants to do is anything that might make Jess feel like he’s being attacked. Going out there half-cocked isn’t going to do him any favors. 

The first thing he’s going to do, as soon as he gets a chance to talk to Jess, is tell him none of this really matters. He wishes Jess had told him sooner, but now that he knows he isn’t ever going to let it come between them again. It doesn’t matter because this doesn’t change anything about Jess, doesn’t change how he feels about him. 

With a heavy sigh Slim closes his eyes, knowing he isn’t going to get much sleep. 

\-----

Not bothering to hide his yawn Slim exits his room, glad when he smells the coffee Jonesy already has going. Just as he’d expected he hadn’t slept well last night and today is going to be a long day because of it.

“Jess come in?”

Jonesy nods as he pours coffee into a cup. He hands it to Slim, eyes narrowing as he does. “Looking about as dragged out as you do. You two get in a fight?”

Slim shakes his head. “No. It was just a little bit a misunderstanding.” A misunderstanding he’s going to try and fix, as soon as he manages to pin Jess down. “He say what he was going to do?”

Setting the pot back on the stove Jonesy tucks his hands into his pockets. “Something about riding the fences and checking the stock. He had some coffee and got some food before heading out.”

Which leaves him back at the ranch to deal with the stages and dozens of other chores that need to be done. Not that he would have stood any chance of finding Jess out of the ranch if he had been able to leave. At this point Jess probably knows the ranch better than he does, especially with the fact he can get to areas no horse would be able to reach.

“I guess that means I’ll be hanging around today to do team changes and work on the rest of the chores.” He has at least one harness he still needs to fix, and he wishes Jess was going to be around to do it. Jess’ work is neater than his and honestly, fixing harnesses is one of his least favorite things to do. 

Slim takes a drink of his coffee. “Jess say when he was going to be back?”

Jonesy shrugs. “No, but I got the feeling it isn’t going to be until later tonight.” He rubs at his chin. “Matter of fact he seemed real nervous when he was in here. Kept glancing at your room like he was expecting something to happen.”

He can hear the question in Jonesy’s words, and he shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it Jonesy. I’ll get it worked out and everything will go back to normal.”

As normal as things can be, with Jess patrolling around the house on four feet instead of two, but Slim doesn’t care. It isn’t hurting anything, and it makes him feel better, knowing Jess cares about them enough to creep around at night, to risk exposing his secret for them. 

“You want something for breakfast?”

At this point he would much rather just have more coffee, but he knows he’s going to regret skipping breakfast if he doesn’t eat something. Sitting down Slim sets his coffee on the table. “Yes please.”

\-----

Closing the corral behind the last horse Slim can’t help but look up at the hills surrounding the ranch. There is no sign of Jess, not that he was expecting one. He’s lost count of the number of times he’s scanned the hills, hoping for a flash of blue on the hill, or a dark cougar prowling through. 

At the point it feels like he’s going to end up with a permanent crick in his neck from looking for Jess. Rolling his shoulders Slim casts a last look at the hill before heading for the house. He’s been neglecting the books and he’s already in a terrible enough mood that working on them isn’t going to make it any worse. 

\-----

They all tense at the sound of hooves outside and Slim relaxes when he recognizes the hoof beats as Jess. A knot of tension coils in his stomach and he glances at the door. By now Jess knows when supper is, and he waits for the telltale sound of the door opening and closing, Jess’ familiar stride on the floor. Seconds pass, turning into minutes and there is no sign of Jess coming into the house. 

Shaking his head Slim looks back down at his food. Andy has already cleaned his plate, and Jonesy is almost done but he hasn’t eaten much. Breakfast this morning had sat like a lump of lead in his stomach as had lunch and the thought of eating anything else isn’t appealing. 

Slim can feel Andy looking at him and he glances at his brother. “Go ahead.”

With a smile Andy shoves back from the table and hurries to the kitchen. He quickly makes up a plate before slipping out the door, headed for the barn. 

Going back to his own food Slim half-heartedly stabs at a potato on his plate. He certainly isn’t going to let Jess starve because he’s too stubborn to come in and get something to eat. If he had thought Jess would let him in, he would have taken the food out himself.

Jonesy leans back in his chair. “This going to continue? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jess not come running in when there’s food available.”

Slim frowns at his plate. Obviously, Jonesy had been expecting this to be a quick fix, which is a little ridiculous. Jonesy knows how well he and Jess can end up at loggerheads, even over the simplest things.

“I hope not. I just need to get a chance to talk to Jess and everything should be fine.” Slim can only hope, because he isn’t sure he can imagine a ranch where Jess isn’t around. The thought had been bad enough in the first few months, when Jess had seemed likely to disappear every day but with the change in their relationship, the way he feels about Jess he doesn’t even want to think about it.

Jonesy nods, though it doesn’t look like he believes anything Slim just said. “Just curious. You two at odds just sets the whole place off kilter.” He looks around at the familiar furnishings before leaning toward Slim. “Makes it feel not like a home anymore.”

Slim sighs because he feels the same way, but he hasn’t been able to voice it. Mostly because he can’t seem to shake the feeling that if says something like that Jess is going to disappear. He swallows hard. “I know Jonesy. I would much rather everything be back to the way it was.”

He sets his fork down. “I just need Jess to give me the time of day.” Which at this point he’s thinking it might be easier to walk through a nest of rattlesnakes, but he’s nothing if not stubborn and he isn’t going to let Jess go without a fight. 

\-----

Mose climbs down from the stage, stretching his back as he does. “Oh Slim, I got somethin’ here for you.”

Slim pauses in unharnessing the team, looking at the older man. “What is it?”

Reaching into his pocket Mose pulls a folded piece of paper out. “Got you a note here from Jess. Seemed real important, the way he came runnin’ over before we left town.”

“Thanks Mose.” The temptation to unfold and read it is there but Slim ignores it, jamming the paper into his pocket. Keeping the stage running on time is more important than his messed up personal life and it will only be a few more minutes before he can read the note.

Andy dutifully leads the teams back over to the corral and starts unharnessing them, though he looks back at Slim a few times, like he expects him to read the note while the stage is still waiting. 

Once the stage is gone Slim pulls the paper from his pocket and unfolds the paper. It takes him a moment to decipher Jess’ crabbed, crooked writing and when he does, he sighs. He isn’t sure what he had been expecting, but this isn’t it. 

“Slim?”

Tucking the paper back into his pocket Slim looks at Andy. His brother is frowning at him and he sighs. Andy’s frown has been following him in the week since Jess moved out to the bunkhouse and he hates it. He really wants to tell Andy what is going on, but this isn’t his secret to tell and he isn’t going to violate Jess’ trust.

Andy edges a little closer, eyes darting to the pocket where Jess’ note is. “Is Jess coming back?”

Slim rests his hand on Andy’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “His kit is still here. He’s just going to be in Cheyenne for the next couple of days. Mort had to deputize him for a prisoner transfer, but he’ll be back.” It doesn’t exactly say so in the note, but Andy doesn’t need to know that. Better not to worry Andy any more than he already is. 

Especially since he’s been doing enough worrying for the whole ranch.

He turns Andy in the direction of the barn and gives him a gentle push. “Come on. I’ll help you soap those harnesses up.”

\----- 

“Damn it.” Slim barely manages to refrain from slamming the front door, only because he knows it isn’t going to make him feel any better. It’s been a little over two weeks since he found out what Jess could do, and he hasn’t had a single chance to talk to him. And if it wasn’t for independent verification from both Andy and Jonesy, that they’ve seen Jess, he would have thought Jess has disappeared into thin air.

Before this he had never realized how many places there are to hide even around the house, or Jess has been spending most of his time out on the range. Which isn’t to say Jess is shirking the chores around the ranch. There have been several mornings where the horses have already been fed by the time he gets outside and Jess has taken the time to repair at least one set of harnesses, as well as replace the shoes on a few of the horses. 

He's become so adept at dodging him Slim is starting to think he might not notice if Jess takes off. Right now, the only solid proof he has is the continuing presence of Jess’ horse next to his in the barn and the lone light in the window of the bunkhouse at night. 

In the last two weeks he’s talked himself out of going out to the bunkhouse at least a half dozen times, but at this point, he’s at his limit. The last two and a half weeks have been a living hell, and he’s hated every second of it. He misses Jess, in his seat next to him at the table, his voice, his smile and wicked grin when he teases. The lean, hard length of him when they manage to steal away, a hand brushing against his side as they pass, a shared, quick knowing look. He misses Jess’ mere fucking presence at his side and it makes him feel like he’s standing on the edge of a cliff. 

Worse, he’s been short tempered and snappish with Andy and Jonesy. Jonesy has been shrugging it off with the ease of long practice and a smart remark, but Andy has been taking it all to heart. He’s been trying to keep it under control, but he feels off balance with the rift between he and Jess and it isn’t fair for him to be taking it out on Andy and Jonesy. 

Slim scrubs at his face, mind made up. Tomorrow he’s going to talk to Jess, even if he has to tie him to a fencepost to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. You are all the best. 
> 
> Second, I really had the best of intentions to manage a weekly update, but this chapter had a lot of stuff to unpack and I was kind of lazy, so it took two weeks. However, it is also a massive chapter, so hopefully it'll make up for me being lazy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Exiting the house Slim glances in the direction of the barn. So far, he hasn’t managed to talk to Jess, but now is the time to do it. The noon stage has already come through, Jonesy is in the house working on bread, as well as several pies. Andy is out on one of his expeditions and Slim can only hope it doesn’t end like the last one because Jess isn’t going to be out there to save him. He had seen Jess ride in this morning, and they had shared a quick look before Jess had slipped from the saddle, putting his horse between them. 

He had let it slide, not wanting to start this conversation on the wrong foot. Now he’s had a chance to order his thoughts and he’s going to speak his piece, even if all Jess does is listen. Jess comes out of the barn and he takes a step toward the other man. “Jess.”

Jess pauses, looking a little startled and Slim doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to make Jess feel like he’s trapped, but he also isn’t going to close the distance between them. This needs to be Jess’ decision and for a moment Slim doesn’t think he’s going to get a chance. But Jess relents, stalking across the yard to meet him. He stops just short, not quite as close as Slim is used to.

Reaching out he briefly touches Jess’ shoulder, before letting his hand drop, fingers gliding down his partner’s arm. Jess doesn’t pull away from the brief touch and Slim is going to take it as a good sign. “About that day. If you had given me a chance to explain.”

Jess is watching him, with the look from the first time they met, though instead of cockiness, there’s a warmth and Slim sighs. Maybe this conversation is going to end better than he’s been imagining in his head. “Look, I wanted to let you know-”

Jess’ gaze slides away and Slim trails off, irritated until he realizes Jess hears something and isn’t just ignoring him. He turns, following Jess’ gaze and a few seconds later a horse crests the hill behind the pasture, moving steadily toward the fence. Even from here Slim can tell the horse is Andy’s and he feels his heart stop, because there is no sign of Andy. 

Breaking away from Jess he runs across the yard and jumps the fence. He’s barely aware of Jess just behind him and he slows as he reaches the horse, not wanting to startle it. Grabbing the reins, he draws the horse closer, running his eyes over the animal. There aren’t any obvious signs of injury, but he bends down, quickly checking its legs. He drops the reins, half turning toward the hills and he’s going to start looking because there’s no way he can leave Andy out there, alone. 

Jess curls his fingers around Slim’s bicep, squeezing hard, until the other man turns back to look at him. “We’ll find him, but not if we ain’t smart about it. Goin’ harin’ off on foot isn’t going to help anything.”

He shoves Slim in the direction of the house, snatching up the reins of Andy’s horse. “Get Andy’s horse settled and ours ready to go. I’ll get some food just in case and let Jonesy know what’s goin’ on.”

With a nod Slim takes the reins Jess is holding out to him, leading the horse toward the gate. He watches as Jess hops the fence, making a beeline for the house and he’s grateful Jess is here, that he’s keeping a clear head. His thoughts are spinning and all he can think about is the fact Andy is out there somewhere, without his horse, likely scared and possibly injured. 

He gets Andy’s saddle off the horse and over the rack and he quickly wipes down the animal’s side. He pats the horse’s neck before heading back outside. The door into the kitchen is standing open and he can see Jess just inside, intense and tight with tension as he talks to Jonesy. 

Jonesy hurries out of the house after Jess, coming over to the corral where Slim is tightening the girths on the saddles. He raises his hand before Slim can speak. “Don’t worry about me. I can get the afternoon stage taken care of, you two just go find Andy.”

Slim can only nod, and he feels bad about leaving Jonesy behind to deal with the stage, especially with his bad back but it can’t be helped. It’s likely going to take them both to find Andy and they have to do it sooner rather than later; with the way the sun is already beginning to descend in the sky they won’t have the light for much longer and without his horse Andy won’t have a way to keep warm. 

They mount up and he waits impatiently for Jess to open the gate. He crowds his horse through behind Jess, and he turns, barely getting the loop back over the fence post. Turning his horse towards the hill he nudges it into a trot, Jess keeping pace next to him.

As soon as they’re over the ridge and out of sight of the house Jess stops his horse, sliding from the saddle. Confused, Slim reins in next to him, hard enough to set his horse dancing. “What?”

Jess looks up from working the buttons of his shirt free. “You expectin’ me to track him from the saddle? This’ll be a lot faster and I’ll be less likely to miss somethin’.”

“Oh.” Slim watches as Jess quickly strips, hanging his gun belt and hat from the horn of his saddle. Everything else gets jammed into one of the saddlebags and Slim reflexively catches the reins Jess tosses in his direction. 

A blur softens Jess’ edges and he shakes, ears perked up. His horse stretches its neck out to touch noses with him and Jess huffs, touching noses before turning. He bows his head to the ground before taking off at a lope, sliding with ease between the tall grasses and scrub littering the hill. 

Nudging his horse into a walk he follows Jess down the backside of the hill. Jess is easy to trail as he weaves between the hillocks of grass and scrubs, dark in the sunlight. He takes them down the hill and across a shallow gully and up over another hill. The bottom of the hill empties into a flat area and Jess casts around for a few seconds, nose to the ground before he trots off, across the plain.

They are rapidly approaching the area beyond where Andy can go on his adventures and Slim frowns as he lets his horse pick a path across the plain. When they find Andy there is going to be a serious conversation about boundaries and he doesn’t think Andy is going to be allowed away from the house without supervision for a while after this. It isn’t that he wants to limit Andy, he had seen how well that had worked when Jess had first joined them at the ranch, but his safety is paramount. This is much further from the house than he’s allowed to go, and there are just too many things that could go wrong. 

Slim wants to follow closer, to ease the turmoil in the stomach but he doesn’t. The last thing he wants to do is anything to muddy the scent trail Jess is following. If something serious has happened to Andy he’s never going to forgive himself. He’s worked so hard to make a good home for him, to keep the ranch above water and the thought of it ending like this is enough to make his stomach roil uncomfortably.

In front of them the land drops away into a series of interconnected ravines and Slim reins in, one hand flexing impatiently on the saddle horn. He’s seen a few signs of a horse coming this way, scuffs in the dirt and hints of a horseshoe, but there must be more Jess can follow. Ahead of him Jess is padding along the edge of the ravine, near one of the spots where the rim has broken away, providing a treacherous way down into the labyrinth of ravines.

Shaking his head Jess glances back at Slim, his tail twitching.

Jess disappears down into the narrow ravine and Slim edges his mount closer to the border, watching as Jess’ dark form disappears around a boulder. He’s been this way before and the horses can make it down, but he doesn’t want to waste time going down if this isn’t the right way. Hands clenching around the reins he waits, trying to be patient, but it’s hard with the dread settling heavy on him. 

At the bottom of the slope Jess reappears, turning a tight circle before disappearing back around the rocks and Slim figures it’s the best sign he’s going to get while Jess can’t speak. He lets his horse pick a path down the slope, Jess’ horse following at the end of the rein and they make it to the bottom without any issues. 

To his right he can see the end of Jess’ tail behind a boulder further down the defile and he nudges his mount into a walk. On the left side of the ravine floor he can make out hoofprints in the loose soil and they must belong to Andy’s horse. He hasn’t been out this way lately and he doesn’t think Jess has either. This area is too close to the center of the ranch for them to worry much about strays and when they find Andy he’s going to give him a break, a chance to explain why he’s this far out, and the reason had better be good. 

Andy knows why he isn’t allowed too far from the house and Slim is hoping it was a mistake. He doesn’t want to tie Andy to the house but there are reasons for why he isn’t allowed to roam far, and the incident with the coyote is just one reason. The ranch is much safer than the rest of the territory, but terrible things can happen to even the experienced, never mind a kid who hasn’t spent much time out on the range. 

They travel down the ravine for nearly half an hour and Slim keeps an eye on the tracks in the loose dirt. At some point boot prints join the hoof tracks and he can tell by the size of the boot they belong to Andy. Ahead of him Jess is tracking in a zigzag pattern across the ravine floor, a moving shadow and Slim runs his gaze along the ravine sides. 

Caves pockmark both sides of the ravine, fronted with a loose slope of scree. Snags of dead trees from various storms litter the floor and Slim has to guide the horses around a few of them. In front of him Jess suddenly bolts up the scree to the right, where a line of caves dot the wall. 

Taking it as a good sign when Jess doesn’t reappear Slim kicks his foot free from the stirrup and slides from the saddle near a snag of wood. 

Slim wraps the reins around a piece of the snag closest the bottom of the slope and quickly ties Jess’ reins to the back of his saddle. He climbs the small hill, dirt and rocks sliding under his feet and when he gains the top, he can make out a small cave carved out of the sandy colored rock. Ducking his head, he enters the cave, glad to find the roof is much higher than the mouth.

Inside Andy is laying curled on his side, hands tucked under his cheek, Jess curled around him, dark head resting next to Andy’s. Even in the poor light coming in Slim can tell his cheeks are pale and he drops to his knees next to Andy, ignoring the jolt of pain that runs through his body.

He brushes Andy’s hair back, thumb running along his hairline before brushing across his cheek. His skin feels cool and it makes him uneasy. “Andy.”

That gets him a quiet sound and Slim pats his cheek. “Andy, you need to wake up.” Andy’s eyelids flicker and he groans but doesn’t show any other signs of waking and it makes the fear in his stomach bloom. Shifting he quickly runs his hands over Andy’s body, but he doesn’t feel anything broken. He slides his hands through Andy’s hair, and he finds a bump on the left side of his head, but it doesn’t feel any worse than some of the others he’s gotten growing up.

“Jess, I’m going to go grab blankets and the canteens. You’ll stay here?””

Jess nods, sliding closer to Andy, tail draping across his body and it makes Slim feel better, to know Jess is staying close. It would have taken him hours to find Andy if he had been alone and he’s never going to be able to repay Jess for this.

Scrambling to his feet he barely remembers to duck his head as he exits the cave. He slides down the embankment and crosses to the horses. Grabbing both canteens he jerks loose the straps holding the bedrolls on and he carries them back up to the cave. He drops the canteens to the cave floor and quickly tugs loose the straps, shaking the blankets out as he does.

He is vaguely aware of Jess standing and disappearing out of the cave and he covers Andy with both of their blankets, throwing his own coat over the top for good measure. A few seconds later Jess reappears, dressed and carrying his boots, his own jacket over his arm. He accepts Jess’ coat, draping it over Andy.

Jess sits next to him and draws his socks from his boots. “We’re going to have to make a decision.”

Slim slants a look at Jess, not wanting to take his eyes off Andy. “About what?”

Pulling his socks on Jess looks at him. “The sun is going to be going down soon and Andy ain’t in any shape to be traveling at night. There’s no way we’d make it into Laramie, but the line shack is a few miles away. Or we could head back to the house.”

With a sigh Slim closes his eyes. Normally he’s better at making decisions on the fly, but this is different, because it’s Andy. His brother, who looks so small and pale under the mound of blankets, his breathing shallow and he feels the knot in his stomach tighten. 

Jess’ hand rests on his shoulder, comforting and familiar. “I didn’ smell anything wrong with him. Probably just worn out and that bump on his head.” At Slim’s unbelieving look he smiles. “I did check him over before you came in, but fur is a lot warmer than skin. What do you want to do?”

Slim turns his attention back to Andy. He can’t be sure, but it looks like the blankets have done some good, as Andy seems to have uncurled slightly, his face slack with sleep. Looking outside reveals lengthening shadows as the sun begins to set and he sighs. “I guess we’ll stay here tonight. I’d rather not move him, and we’ll have lost the light long before we get home or get to the shack. No reason in risking all three of us.”

Jess pulls his boots on before standing. “I’m going to get the horses settled for the night and bring everything in.” He trails his fingers along Slim’s shoulder. “You should try to wake him up again and get some water into him at least. It should help.”

With a nod Slim watches as Jess leaves the cave and only then does he move. He shifts closer to Andy, tucking the blankets tighter around his body. Stroking his hand down Andy’s back Slim looks down at him. “You need to wake up. You’re starting to worry Jess and I.” He keeps moving his hand, hoping the warmth and sensation will be enough to rouse Andy. 

Jess comes into the cave, setting their saddles near the top. He frowns, eyes darting between Slim and Andy like he can’t decide if they made the right decision about remaining in the cave for the rest of the night. “Anything?”

“No.” Slim doesn’t look away from Andy, afraid if he does, he’s going to miss some sign of wakening. “Maybe we should have moved to the line shack. It would have put us further from the house, but it would have been easier to warm him up.”

Jess shakes his head. “No. It would have been worse.” He looks at Slim. “We’ll build a fire in the front of the cave. The stone will help trap the heat.”

Which is just more proof he isn’t thinking straight and Slim stands. If this was anyone else, he would have thought of it already, but he can’t seem to make his head work. “You’re right.” He looks around, feeling unbalanced, thoughts racing.

As though sensing his turmoil Jess crosses the cave and stops in front of him. “Hey. Firewood. There’s plenty out there, washed down the ravine.” He shakes Slim, until the other man looks at him. “You’ll do more good for Andy getting firewood than just sitting here waiting.”

Jess’ voice is firm and Slim nods, because he’s better than this. This is Andy and he needs to get it together. “Okay.”

“I’ll stay here.” 

Jess quickly strips, tossing his clothing aside again and Slim can’t help but wonder if he ever gets tired of having to take his clothes off before changing. With a shake Jess steps around Andy, curling against his chest, head on his paws as he looks up at Slim. 

“Slim?” Andy’s voice sounds small and exhausted and his eyes are barely open.

Slim kneels, leaning over Jess so he can get a better look at him. “Hey. I was starting to think you were going to sleep the day away.” 

His attempt at humor falls flat even to him and he brushes his hand through Andy’s hair. It feels like there’s a little more warmth to him, but it isn’t enough. “I’m going to go get some firewood and build a fire so you can warm up. Jess is going to stay here with you.”

Andy pushes up on his elbow, face tight. “Jess?”

Inclining his head to where Jess is curled against Andy, Sim manages a smile. “Right there.”

He looks down, dark eyes widening in surprise and he glances up at Slim. “How?”

Slim shrugs as he gets to his feet. “You’ll have to ask him, when he can talk again.”

And Andy, because he loves animals and thinks the world of Jess, rests his hand on Jess’ head, scratching between and behind his ears. “Oh. He saved me from the coyote.”

“He did. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Slim heads out of the cave and he can’t help but look back when he reaches the entrance, warmed by the sight, Andy resting more comfortably, an arm draped over Jess.

Jess was right about the wood and it doesn’t take long before he has more than enough. All of it is dry and well-aged, making it easier to break. Once it is broken into manageable chunks, he gathers most of the bigger pieces and carries them up the slope. He drops the wood in front of the cave before digging a shallow hole in the dirt at the front of the cave.

There aren’t enough rocks around the mouth of the cave to make a fire ring though Slim isn’t worried about it. Short of the firewood he gathered there isn’t much around to burn. Breaking off a few smaller branches he sets them in the middle and he manages to find a little bit of dry bush, fallen from the edge of the ravine above them. 

Striking a match on his thigh Slim sets the bit of flame to the scrub. The dry lattice catches fire and in only a few seconds he adds larger pieces of wood to the fire until the flames dance and he can feel the heat on his cheeks. Making a few more trips he brings more of the wood up, stacking it far enough away from the fire they aren’t going to have to worry about an errant spark catching the whole thing on fire.

Pleased with the fire Slim slips back into the cave, sitting behind Andy to help keep him warm.

\-----

The cave is warmer and Slim glances at Andy. He had fallen asleep again, though they had managed to get some water and little bit of jerky into him. The fact they managed to rouse Andy enough to eat and drink something makes him feel better about this whole situation, like everything is going to work out. His gaze drifts to Jess and he scrubs a hand across his face. They still need to talk, and this might be the only chance they’re going to get. 

Jess is standing on the other side of the fire, his back to the cave and Slim stands. Andy seems to be breathing easier, there is more color in his cheeks and he has uncurled from the fetal position they found him in. He’ll be fine alone and Slim moves to join Jess outside.

The night is still warm, comfortable enough to not need his jacket yet and Slim edges closer to Jess, dipping his head to create the illusion of secrecy between them. “Maybe we could continue our conversation from earlier?"

Jess nods, jerking his head to the right, where the scree slope continues along the ravine wall, stable enough to bear their weight.

Slim glances back at the cave entrance and Jess smiles slightly. “I’ll hear him if he wakes up again.” 

It’s another reminder of the rift still between them and Slim catches Jess’ elbow, drawing him away from the cave entrance. Andy already knows one of Jess’ secrets now, but Slim isn’t in the mood to have to explain his and Jess’ relationship to Andy. Once he’s sure Andy won’t hear them, he turns to look at Jess. The moon is nearly three quarters full above them and casting enough light he can clearly see Jess, the line of his jaw and the sweep of his cheeks. 

It makes his heart clench and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do if he can’t manage to convince Jess he doesn’t care about what he can do, if Jess decides to leave. Oh, he’ll carry on, for Andy and Jonesy, for his father’s dream of a ranch, but he knows he won’t be whole, won’t ever really be happy. He isn’t sure when Jess became such an integral part of the ranch, his life, his heart, but the thought of not having Jess around is something he never wants to have to experience. 

“This doesn’t change anything.” 

Even with the distance between them Slim can feel Jess tense and he gives a wry laugh and shakes his head, ignoring Jess’ confused look. He’s been planning for two weeks how to fix what he broke between he and Jess and now that he’s finally getting a chance, he can’t seem to do anything but try and make it worse. Pulling a glove off he touches his thumb to the corner of Jess’ mouth. “Let me try again. What I meant by that is knowing what you can do, what you are, doesn’t change anything about how I feel about you.”

He can’t help but laugh at the surprised look on Jess’ face. “Christ Jess, at this point I don’t think anything would change it.” This is the first time he’s ever vocalized how he feels about Jess. Up to this point he’s been relying on touches, and looks, affection hidden in his words and it seems he hasn’t done as good of a job conveying his feelings as he thought he had. “I can’t imagine having anyone else at my side, on the ranch with me.”

Dragging his thumb along the line of Jess’ jaw he steps in, closing the distance between them. “I just wish you had told me sooner.”

Jess huffs a laugh and he ducks his head, looking up at Slim through his lashes. “And when would’ve been a good time? When you had me at rifle point, and I had a crick in my back? The first time we had relations? Ain’t really been a time to have that conversation.”

Slim can see Jess’ point and he sighs, hand dropping to rest on his shoulder. “Alright, you’ve made your point.” He can feel Jess’ warmth and it helps the last bit of tension he had been carrying thaw. “Have you ever told anyone?”

Jess shifts his weight, fingers tucked under his belt. “No. Ain’t felt the need to tell anyone else.” He shakes his head and glances at Slim, the hint of a smile pulling at his mouth. “Never trusted anyone enough to tell them.”

He can’t really blame Jess for that, since he’s met so many of the people Jess has known over the years and he wouldn’t use the word trustworthy to describe most of them. Shifting he rubs his thumb against Jess’ shoulder. “Is it just you, or are there others?”

“Pa could do it, and Francie. He said it was a Harper thing but couldn’t give a reason beyond that. He also said there are others, but I never met anyone else. Ma knew and it didn’t seem to bother her none.” He looks at Slim. ““It ain’t anything you can catch. You know I would never do anything to endanger you or Andy.”

“I know.” From the beginning Jess has never done anything to put any of them at risk, has in fact risked his own life to help them all. Slim knows he’ll never be able to do or say anything to show how grateful he is for Jess. 

He shifts closer, smiling when Jess seems to sway towards him, like they’re both trying to make up for the fact this is the closest they’ve been to each other in two weeks. “You’ve been keeping an eye on Andy this whole time, when he leaves the house?”

Jess shakes his head. “If I did that, I’d never get any work done. Just when I know somethin’ might be wrong.” He looks at Slim. “I knew about that coyote he ran into and I had meant to deal with it, but I never got the chance with all the work we had that week. I’m just glad I did follow him that day.”

“So am I.” Slim lowers his head, kissing the corner of Jess’ mouth. “If not for you-” he can’t bring himself to finish the thought because the whole idea is to terrible to think about.

Jess shakes his head. “Ain’t going to happen. If I know there’s something like the coyote again, I’m going to take care of it, and if I can’t, I’ll shadow him and make sure nothing happens.” He curls his fingers around Slim’s wrist, a burning point of contact.

There are so many questions Slim wants answers to and he shakes his head. “I have so many questions, but I don’t know which is the most important.”

Jess reaches out, patting Slim’s chest. “Look, we could spend all night here jawing about what an oddity I am, but it’s gonna make for a long ride home tomorrow. You can ask later, and I promise I’ll answer the best I can. Now, we had best be getting some sleep.”

At Jess’ words Slim realizes how tired he suddenly is, and he yawns. They hadn’t spent any longer in the saddle than he was used to, in fact had spent less, but added to the stress of worrying about Andy, the day has drained him. He glances at Jess, laughing when he sees him yawn. “You did travel by foot.”

Jess shrugs with a grin. “I get around the ranch on foot as much as by horse.” 

A thought occurs to him and he grabs Jess’ arm. “I wanted you to know, I made up my mind the day you told me.” He squeezes his arm. “I had a lot of time to think that night, when I couldn’t sleep because you weren’t in our room. I realized everything about you made sense, taken in context with the cougar. But it didn’t really matter, because it doesn’t change who you are.”

“Slim.” Jess laughs and ducks his head before smiling up at Slim. “I wasn’ dodging you on purpose. The first day I worried, expecting you to come stomping out to the bunkhouse and demand I leave. But then you sent Andy out and I knew you wouldn’t have done that if you thought anything bad.”

He shakes his head. “I did a lot of thinkin’ that night too and realized it was just shock that caught you flatfooted. You’ve got to be one of the most reasonable, levelheaded men I’ve ever known But I needed the chance to get my head on straight, to come to terms with the fact I didn’ have to hide something I’ve been keeping a secret almost my whole life, that it didn’t matter someone else knew what I am, what I can do.”

Laughing, Slim sweeps his hand down Jess’ side, lingering on his hip. “Sounds like if we had both just stopped being idiots you wouldn’t have had to spend two weeks in the bunkhouse.”

Jess shrugs. “The bed out there ain’t that bad. I’ve slept worse places.”

“Tonight might be one of those worse places.” Slim nudges Jess back in the direction of the cave, following as Jess picks his way along the narrow edge. 

Stopping at the fire Slim feeds a few more pieces of wood into the fire, enough to keep it burning for at least another hour and he turns, glancing up and down the ravine. The floor is bright under the moon and he doesn’t see signs of any movement, save where their horses are tied up. Jess touches his shoulder and he looks at him. 

“There ain’t anything out there but the horses and a few rodents. We won’t need to keep a watch tonight.”

Slim sets one more piece of wood in the fire, and with better light he can see how tired Jess looks, the shadows under his eyes and he grins. “Good, since I doubt either of us are up to it.”

Andy is still asleep when they reenter the cave and Slim settles in his blanket on the outside, with his back to the opening of the cave. Jess moves to the other side and he watches with half closed eyes as Jess strips, tossing his clothing in the back of the cave. He shifts and stretches before sprawling next to Andy and Slim reaches across his brother’s small body, resting his hand on Jess’ side.

\-----

Slim isn’t sure what time it is when he wakes up, save that watery grey light is flooding the cave. He looks down to find Andy curled against him, head barely visible above Jess’ blanket and on his other side Jess is still asleep, his back to Andy, dark fur a deeper shadow in the cave. With a smile he closes his eyes again. 

He dozes off, waking again when he feels Jess stepping over him. A warm, wet nose followed by whiskers brushes against his cheek and he laughs as he works a hand free of his bedroll. He shoves at Jess’ head. “Get off.”

Jess slips out of the cave and Slim falls asleep again.

\-----

The next time Slim wakes up its to the smell of cooking meat and he carefully moves away from Andy. Standing he tosses his blanket over Andy before leaving the cave. He slides down the short slope to where Jess is crouched next to a small fire, tending two rabbits spitted over the flames. “Morning.”

Jess glances at him, a faint smile on his face. “Mornin’. The coffee is done.”

Sitting next to Jess on the weathered log Slim picks up one of the mugs, filling his own before topping off Jess’. “I would have gone after the rabbits, if I had known that was what you were after.”

With a half shrug Jess turns the stick through the rabbits. “Lot easier to catch rabbit when you got four smaller feet, rather than two big ones.”

Slim is happy they seem to back to a point where Jess feels like he can joke with him and he slides his arm around Jess’ shoulder. Jess leans into him and Slim dips his head, lips pressing against Jess’ temple. They sit like that for long minutes and Slim closes his eyes, relief rushing through him. He isn’t stupid enough to think things are going to go back to being perfect between them, but for now things are normal, which is all he wanted.

“Breakfast is going to burn if you don’ let me go.”

Jess’ voice is low in deference to the morning and Slim laughs, reluctantly dropping his arm. “Your cooking is bad enough without me helping any.”

He laughs again as he scrambles away from the elbow Jess aims at his ribs and he gets to his feet. “I suppose I should go see if Andy is awake, or willing to get up.”

Turning the rabbits Jess looks at Slim. “I heard him stirrin’ a couple minutes ago, but we both know that don’t mean much.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Slim smiles. “But there are days I could say the same thing about you.” Before Jess can retort Slim heads back up the slope to the cave. It doesn’t look like Andy has moved much, but more of his face is visible and his color looks much better than it had been the night before. He crouches down next to Andy, brushing his hair back.

Andy makes a sleepy sound, eyes fluttering open. “Morning.” He smiles at Slim before sitting up, blanket falling away. “Is Jess-”

Slim inclines his head back toward the cave entrance. “He’s outside making breakfast. He caught a couple rabbits and they’re about done.” He can see the question on Andy’s face, but this is a conversation he’d much rather have with Jess present. “We should get down there before Jess eats it all.”

Nodding Andy draws his boots on and stands. “Okay.”

Slim slides down the embankment first, turning to steady Andy as he comes down the loose dirt. They join Jess at the fire, where he hands Andy a plate with most of a rabbit on it. “Eat it all. Exposure ain’t something to mess with.”

Andy makes face as he sits down next to Jess, but he starts picking at the still hot rabbit.

Perching on a rock opposite the other two Slim takes the plate Jess holds out to him. “Thanks.”

Jess bobs his head before refilling their mugs, passing one to Slim. 

They eat in silence and Slim is glad to see Andy is attacking his food with an appetite. There is more color in his cheeks than there was yesterday, and he looks livelier, so he doesn’t think a visit to the doctor is going to be necessary. Between he and Jess they’ve treated enough exposure that Andy will likely survive this without needing any medical intervention.

Even as Andy shoves rabbit in his mouth his eyes keep darting to Jess and Slim can almost hear the litany of questions Andy is going to ask. Jess will be lucky to get a word in edgewise and he’s probably going to run out of answers long before Andy is satisfied by everything. 

Slim finishes his coffee and hands his cup to Jess, tipping his head towards Andy who is still working on the rabbit. “Give him some coffee to drink.”

A smile pulls at Jess’ mouth as he half fills the mug, handing it to Andy, who makes a face. Lately Andy has been trying to drink coffee at home, to come across as more grown up but it always fails, much to the amusement of them all, since he can’t get through the first sip without making a face.

Slim grins. “You need to drink something warm before we head home. Jonesy is going to be worried sick after you, and if you don’t have brightness in your eyes before we get back, you better believe he’s going to stick you into bed and expect you stay there all day, drinking some concoction of his.”

A look of horror flickers across Andy’s face and he sets his plate down, clutching the mug with both hands.

Laughing Jess picks up the plate, tossing the rabbit bones under a bit of a nearby scrub brush. “It tastes better than anythin’ Jonesy is goin’ to make you drink.”

“Oh, I don’t know Jess. I’ve spent years drinking the coffee you make.” Slim flicks his own rabbit bones under the brush, laughing at the look Jess levels in his direction.

Jess sets Andy’s plate next to his boot. “Funny Slim.” He looks at Andy. “Done with the coffee yet?”

Andy pulls a face but finishes the coffee, making a disgusted sound when he lowers the cup. “Yuck. I don’t know how you do that.”

“Don’t have much left in the way of taste anymore.” Jess takes the cup and refills it, passing it back to Slim. He turns on the log to look at Andy. “Alright, get it out now, because once we’re back home, this doesn’t come up again.” Glancing at Slim he smiles. “Secrets are easier to keep the fewer people who know about them.”

Andy’s face lights up and he shuffles closer to Jess on the log. 

Shaking his head with a smile, Slim stands and heads back towards the cave. He doubts Andy is going to ask any questions he doesn’t already have an answer too, and they need to get headed home. Not only to reassure Jonesy that everything is okay, but because he isn’t sure how long Jess is going to be able to last under the onslaught of Andy’s questions. 

A quick look back tells him Jess is already regretting allowing Andy to answer questions and Slim laughs as he makes his way up the slope. In the cave he can hear the higher pitch of Andy’s voice and the low roll of Jess as he responds. He quickly rerolls their bedrolls and straps them to the saddles before picking them up.

On his way out of the cave he kicks more dirt over the firepit from the night before, though the coals have long since burned out. With both saddles Slim nearly slides down the slope on his ass, much to the amusement of Jess and Andy. 

Regaining his feet, he levels a look at them. “Thanks for the help.”

Andy laughs but Jess grins, hat back on his head. “Did you get the saddle pads?””

Slim pins Jess with a look, though he knows it’s ruined by his smile. He sets the saddles down. “No. I figured Andy could scamper up there to grab them, since he talked your ear off.”

“I did not!” Andy sounds indignant, but he’s smiling and Slim knows he’s just happy to be let in on the secret. “I’ll go get them.”

He bolts past Slim, making it up the scree with only a slight stumble before disappearing into the cave.

Jess stands, stepping over the log. He stops next to Slim, close enough his elbow drags against Slim’s ribs. “I didn’t know one person could have so many questions.”

Slim laughs, patting Jess’ chest before he picks his saddle up. “You shouldn’t be surprised. I feel like he asks you at least ten questions a day.”

“Yeah.” Jess lifts his saddle, just as Andy comes sliding down the slope, saddle pads in arm. “I guess I shouldn’t have been. Thanks Andy.”

Andy tosses the saddle pads over both horses before stepping back. “You’re welcome.”

Tugging to adjust the pad Slim nods at Andy. “Why don’t you grab the dishes and get the fire out. It won’t take us long to get this done so we can head home.”

By the time Andy is done with his part of clean up the horses are saddled and Slim accepts the dishes and coffee pot, tucking them into a saddlebag to be cleaned at home. He climbs into the saddle, watching as Jess gives the girth a last tug, Andy standing to the side.

Happy with the tightness of the girth Jess steps back, offering his hand to Andy. “You can ride until we get back to near the ranch. I feel like I need to stretch my legs anyway.”

Jess boosts Andy into the saddle, handing the reins to him. “We’ll get resituated once we’re closer to home.” Reaching up he drops his hat on Andy’s head, smiling when he laughs. “Don’ lose that. I’m attached to it.”

He strips, tucking everything into the saddlebags and changes. He raises his head, tail lashing the air and he sets off up the slope at a trot. 

Slim glances at Andy, smiling at the flabbergasted look on his brother’s face as he watches Jess disappear up the ravine. Not that he can really blame him, because he has seen Jess do it a couple of times now and he doesn’t think he’s ever going to get over his own shock. “Come on Andy. Let’s go home before Jonesy sends a search party after us.”

Andy gathers up the reins and looks at Slim. “Do you think we’ll ever know how he can do that Slim?”

Shaking his head Slim nudges his horse into a walk. “I doubt it Andy. We’ll just have to accept it as one of Jess’ quirks.”

If the face Andy makes is any indication, he doesn’t like Slim’s answer, but he nods.

\-----

By midmorning they make it back to the ridge behind the ranch and Slim reins in. Jess is sitting, tail neatly curled around his feet and his ears twitch before he yawns, showing his teeth. Slim rolls his eyes, smiling. “Yes, impressive.” He frowns. “Wait, have you been cheating when we go hunting?”

Jess somehow manages to look abashed, even as a feline and he ducks his head. 

Andy climbs down from the saddle, frowning. “What do you mean cheating?”

Slim holds his hand out to Andy, watching as Jess pads to the far side of his horse. “He knows what I mean.”

Jess’ head appears on over his horse’s back and he glances at Slim as he digs into his saddlebags. “Not on purpose.” He draws his pants on before looking back at him. “I can’t help I got better senses.”

Hauling Andy up behind him Slim adjusts his grip on the reins as he waits for Jess to finish getting dressed. “Alright, I’ll give you that.”

With a grin Jess climbs into the saddle and reaches over, taking his hat from Andy. He sets it on his head. “I mean, I could let you go hunting alone from now on, but I like getting to eat sometimes.”

Before Slim can say anything, Jess kicks his horse into a trot, with a wild backward look and he disappears over the ridge leading home.

Slim shakes his head, feeling Andy laughing behind him and he sets off at a more sedate pace.

They’re halfway across the pasture when Jonesy comes hurrying out of the house, opening the gate for them. Jess slips through first and Slim follows close behind, reining in as soon as they’re clear of the gate. He reaches around to help Andy down, and once Andy’s feet are on the ground he swings from the saddle, drawing the reins over his horse’s head. “Hi Jonesy.”

Jonesy latches the fence before turning to look at them. “I was starting to think I was going to have to send the army out after you three.”

Jess slides from his horse. “We had it figured out Jonesy. Decided to make a night of it.”

Frowning Jonesy look at the three of them. “I’m glad you’re all safe, but leaving me with all that work, plus not even making it back for the morning stage.” He shakes a finger at them. “And I bet you think you deserve some of my stew!”

Slim laughs, gently pushing Andy in the direction of Jonesy and the house. “Oh, we would never think that Jonesy, not after we left all the chores for you. But Andy could use a bath and some warm food. Jess and I have got to put the horses up.”

“Slim!” Andy sounds betrayed, but he lets Jonesy steer him towards the house.

Jess smiles as Slim approaches him. “That was downright mean, siccing Jonesy on him like that.”

Slim shrugs and they lead their horses towards the barn. “It’ll do him good. I’d rather he gets a little coddled to recover from yesterday than have him get worse.” He opens the barn door, following Jess in. “Besides, this might be the only peace we get for some time.”

Guiding his horse into the stall Jess lifts his stirrup, reaching for the girth. “Yeah.”

They work in comfortable silence, brushing passed each other as they toss their saddles over the racks and Slim smiles, warmth spreading through him. This is all he wants, Jess here where he belongs, on the ranch, at his side, in the place he’s called home for years. 

He takes his time brushing his horse and he knows Jess is lingering too, simply patting his bay as much as brushing, like they’re both trying to hold onto the peace in the barn, with just the two of them. Bending down he checks hooves for rocks, before sliding his hands up the legs, checking for anything wrong.

On the other side he can see Jess doing the same thing and he laughs. Jess looks over at him, smiling and Slim smiles. He finishes first and with a last pat to his horse’s withers, leaves his horse to the hay in the manger.

Stretching he watches as Jess finishes with his own horse, stepping out of the shared stall. 

No one in the house can see them where they’re standing and Slim reaches out, sliding his hand down Jess’ side to his belt. He hooks his finger through a belt loop, tugging gently and Jess follows, stopping until there’s only a whisper of space between them. “Thank you.”

Jess tips his head back, looking confused. “For?”

Slim gestures with his free hand. “Everything. For following Andy that day, for trusting me with your secret, for always being here. I don’t know that we would have made it this far without you.”

He reluctantly steps back, hand dropping from Jess. “Come on. We should probably go see what Jonesy wants us to get done.”

Jess sighs but heads for the door. “Knowing him, he had a list drawn up yesterday before we left.”

“Probably.” Slim throws his arm around Jess’ shoulder as they cross to the house and he smiles when Jess slides an arm around his waist.

\-----

Entering the house with Jess behind him, Slim is surprised to see Andy up. His brother is wrapped in his robe with a blanket over his lap, slippers peeking out from under the edge of the blanket. He’s clutching a mug and if the look on his face is any indication, whatever is in the mug doesn’t taste good.

Jonesy is in a chair next to Andy, closely watching him. 

“How’s your patient Jonesy?” Slim steps forward as Jess slips around him, a hand sliding across his back. 

Jonesy tips his head back to look at Slim. “Oh, he’ll survive. I got some soup in him, he had a nap so he should be right as rain tomorrow for chores.” He shifts his gaze to Andy. “If he drinks that down.”

Slim can’t help but laugh at the face Andy is making. “That’s good, since Jess and I just finished the evening chores.” He taps Andy on top of the head. “Once Jess and I have eaten, you and I need to have a talk.”

Andy sighs and looks down at the mug. “Okay Slim. I’ll finish this while you eat.”

Jess already has plates on the table, along with coffee and Slim sits down. “Thanks.”

“You might regret that when you taste it, but food is food.” Jess laughs at Jonesy’s indignant sound from near the fireplace and Slim smiles. 

Finishing eating Slim pushes his plate toward the middle of the table. Jess is watching him with a faint smile, and he sighs. “What?”

Jess presses against his leg under the table. “Just don’t be to hard on him. He already feels terrible about it.”

Slim leans towards Jess, lowering his voice so Jonesy and Andy can’t hear him. “Am I supposed to believe you can smell it?”

Picking up his coffee Jess shrugs, his smile taking on a sly edge. “Maybe.”

It’s a look Slim has seen before and he has a feeling, knowing what he does now, that he’s going to be just as irritated by it now, as he usually is. “I wasn’t, but thanks for the warning.”

Pushing back from the table he enters the living room, where Jonesy is already half out of his chair. 

Jonesy gestures towards the kitchen. “I’ll just go help Jess with the dishes.”

Jess and Jonesy retreat to wash the dishes and Slim knows Jess is going to hear all the conversation but it doesn’t matter. He likely would have told him and Jonesy later anyway. Turning one of the chairs Slim sits down. Andy looks like he’s prepared for a dressing down, shoulders straight, mouth pressed in a thin line.

Sighing Slim leans forward. “Alright, why were you so far from the house? You know the rules.”

Andy looks down at his lap before dragging his gaze back up to Slim’s face. “I know, and I really didn’t mean to. But I was out, and I saw some tracks I had never seen before, so I stated to follow them. And then when they disappeared, I was going to come back, but I thought I might find some more, so I kept looking.”

“Before I knew it, I was near all the ravines, and then I heard something, and I wanted to see what it was. I got down into the ravine okay and found some more tracks and it looked like whatever made them was hurt.”

Slim shakes his head, not surprised. Andy is drawn to anything in need and it’s believable he was following some animal with the hope of being able to help it. “Go on.”

Sighing Andy shifts in the chair. “Well, I lost the tracks so I got out of the saddle to look, hoping I could find some more. I don’t know what happened exactly, but my horse startled, and it scared me. I must have dropped the reins and when I fell, I hit my head on a rock buried in the dirt. It made me see stars and when I could see again my horse was gone.”

Andy curls his hands into fists. “I was going to try and get back home on foot, but I knew the sun was going down and the best thing I could do was stay put.” He looks at Slim before darting his gaze to where Jess is hidden behind the wall. “Because if I stayed put it would be easier for you and Jess to find me. I knew you would come looking for me when you figured out something was wrong.”

The conviction in Andy’s tone fills the house and Slim smiles. He’s glad Andy seems to think so much of he and Jess and he can only hope that feeling continues as his brother gets older, though he doubts they’ll be so lucky. 

Slim taps his fingers against the arm of the chair. “Well, your intentions were good, but that doesn’t excuse what you did.”

Andy’s face falls and he ducks his head. “I’m sorry Slim. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, but you’re going to have to deal with the consequences of what you did. For the time being, no more solo adventures for you. I expect all your chores to be done without kicking up a fuss. If you want to go anywhere either Jess or I have to be with you, and that’ll only happen after chores are done. Understand?”

Andy bobs his head, looking dispirited. “Yes Slim.”

Leaning forward Slim claps his hand on Andy’s knee. “We’ll talk about it again in a few weeks, but for now we’ll let it rest. Okay?”

“Okay.” Standing, Andy gathers the blanket up in his arms. “I think I’m going to go to bed. Night Slim, Jess, Jonesy.”

Slim stands. “Night Andy. You don’t have to do your morning chores.”

That makes Andy’s face light up. “Thanks, Slim.” Clutching the blanket to his chest he heads into his room and quietly closes the door.

Jess peers around the divider, drying a plate in his hands. “I suppose that means we’ll be doing the chores tomorrow morning.”

“I don’t know why you’re saying we. You doing morning chores means being out of bed at a reasonable time.” Slim laughs at the affronted look on Jess’ face and catches the damp towel he throws at him.

\-----

With a last check of the front door and the smoldering coals in the fireplace Slim heads for their room. Light spills from the partially open door and he slips into the room, quietly closing the door and he knows Jess heard him, is probably just trying to maintain the illusion everything it normal. Slim knows it isn’t, but they seem to be sliding into a new normal for them, and he’s fine with the change. 

He lingers near the door, watching as Jess unbuttons his shirt, fingers deft on the small buttons. Jess is standing side on to him and Slim drags his gaze over his partner, the sweep of hair at the temple, the line of his nose and the angle of his jaw. Warmth blooms in his chest and there is nothing sexual about it, just the knowledge the person he loves is here, with him again in their room, safe and whole.

As though sensing his regard Jess looks at him, a smile Slim only sees when the two of them are alone pulling at his mouth. He turns, open shirt hanging loose around him and he takes a step forward, halving the distance between them, a silent invitation. 

Sliding a hand inside Jess’ shirt Slim drags his hand over his side, fingers tracing over muscle and knots of scar tissue he knows as well as the ones littering his own body. He doesn’t know where all the scars came from but it’s just another topic he has time to ask Jess about. Moving his hand to the small of Jess’ back he applies gentle pressure and Jess sidles closer, fingers sliding into the front pocket of his pants. 

Slim laughs, dipping his head to press a kiss to Jess’ temple, his other hand edging under Jess’ shirt to rest on his hip, thumb stroking over skin. Jess shivers against him, head falling against his shoulder and Slim rests his cheek against Jess’ hair. 

He could spend the rest of the night like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Jess are finally home alone and get a chance to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally at the end and I wanted to end it on a high note. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. I cherish everyone and you are all the best ever. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Giving a last tug to the barn door Slim turns and heads back towards the house. Light spills from the window and he opens the door. Jess is still working on the dishes, carefully drying the plates and Slim brushes his hand across Jess’ back as he steps behind him. This is the first time they’ve been alone since they found Andy, nearly a week ago and it’s been a long time in coming. 

Jonesy had taken Andy into town for a night, with a knowing look. On some level Slim knows he should be worried that Jonesy seems to know about his relationship with Jess, but he can’t seem to care. Jonesy is family and Slim trusts him with all their lives. 

He settles in one of the chairs and stares at the fire. It is already burning low, which is fine. He doesn’t plan on staying out here too long, not once Jess is done with the dishes. Anticipation has been trickling under his skin for most of the day and he feels electric with it, his nerves strung tight. 

Jess comes into the main room and Slim catches his belt, tugging gently. With a smile Jess steps between his spread legs and looks down at him. “You got somethin' to do with this?” He waves vaguely, encompassing the empty house.

Slim grins, hands settling on Jess' hips, thumbs rubbing against the dark leather of his belt. “Not on purpose, but have you ever known me not to grasp an opportunity when I see it?”

Things have been almost back to normal between them, but there hasn’t been much chance for intimacy, even the small fleeting gestures they’re used to. Andy has been constantly underfoot, trailing behind both of them as they work around the house, like he’s expecting to be let in on another secret. He nearly had, when he had burst in on them in the barn, with only Jess’ reflexes saving them, as he had slipped away from Slim, seconds before Andy had come in.

“No, I don' think I have.” Jess rests his hand on the back of Slim's neck, fingers rubbing at the hair there.

Shivering at the feeling Slim slides one of his hands up, fingers curling in the fabric of Jess' shirt, tugging slightly, hinting. He doesn't go any further until Jess nods and then he pulls the fabric free, hand sliding under the shirt. Dragging his fingers along skin he smiles when Jess shivers, eyes falling half shut.

He makes quick work of shirt buttons, pushing the soft fabric aside to bare Jess' torso. Leaning forward he presses a kiss to the plane of Jess' stomach, hand stroking over the other side, up to lightly brush over the nub of a nipple before trailing back down. He skims his fingers back along the waistband, lingering over the area above the fly and he kisses skin again, feeling muscles jump under his mouth.

Slim shifts, hands lingering on Jess and he can feel his own arousal growing, tendrils of pleasure sitting hot throughout his body. It's been like this from the beginning, the way Jess can incite this feeling in him and Slim finds it a little terrifying yet exhilarating at the same time and he can only hope it never changes. 

Sitting back, he looks up at Jess, taking in the flush on his cheeks and down his neck. He knows Jess is watching him and he drags his gaze down the lean strength of Jess' chest to the waistband of his pants and lower, to the telling bulge distending the front of his pants. “Maybe we should move this to our room.”

Jess' fingers tighten on the back of his neck before relaxing and he reluctantly steps from between Slim's legs. “Would be easier on us.”

Slim nods in agreement but doesn't say anything. It's more because he's been thinking about Jess sprawled across his bed since before Jonesy took Andy into town this afternoon and he doesn't want to waste any more time.

He stands and kisses Jess, licking into his mouth, one hand catching his chin, fingers curling under the buckle of Jess' belt, tugging as he steps back. Jess follows, biting at his lower lip and they make it to their room, the lantern on the wall casting warm light over the bed.

Still kissing Jess, Slim shoves his shirt off, one hand dragging over his side and he manages to shrug out of his vest as he feels Jess' fingers on the buttons of his shirt. They part to finish stripping and Slim curls his hand around Jess' elbow, drawing him back in and he brushes their mouths together in a light kiss. He trails his other hand up the length of Jess' cock, fingers gliding over the head and Jess bites again at his lower lip, hard enough to sting a little.

Jess draws back with a look, hand trailing up Slim's thigh and curling inward, nails dragging over skin. “This ain't much better than out there.”

Smiling Slim uses his grip on Jess to guide him back toward the bed. The blankets and sheets are already folded back, and it doesn't take much work to get Jess in the bed and Slim follows, settling on his side before leaning over him. They share a series of languid kisses, hands roaming, arousal dripping liquid fire through his veins. They've become experts at folding themselves together in the small bed and Slim draws Jess against his body.

Slim slides his hand down the dip of Jess' spine and lower, hooking a hand behind his knee. He tugs and Jess shifts closer, thigh over his hip, opening him up and Slim glides his fingers back up, rubbing at the furl of muscle. Dragging his hand lower he presses against Jess' perineum, smiling when the other man hisses out a breath, a hand clenching at his shoulder.

He catches Jess mouth in a kiss, shifting to reach the tin of oil he has stashed for just this reason. Fumbling a little he manages to get the container open and he dips his fingers in, oil clinging to his skin. He had found this on his last visit to Cheyenne, the smell heady and sharp, reminding him of Jess and he had bought it, tucking the tin safely in his bag for the trip home.

Nipping at Jess' lower lip he drags his fingers over Jess' entrance, rubbing with varying pressures, circling, spreading the oil. He presses slightly, the tip of his fingers dipping inside Jess and his hips jerk forward with a groan and the hand at his back drags across his shoulders, pressing closer. He continues to tease, rubbing over Jess' entrance, touching with the lightest pressure until Jess is mumbling curses against his mouth, eyes half closed, fingers digging into his shoulders.

Jess wiggles closer, cock sliding against his and Slim bites at Jess' mouth, his own groan breaking free. If Jess keeps this up he has half a mind to wrap a slick hand around both of them and it's tempting, with the sounds Jess makes when he slides a finger through the slit on the head of his cock but this is far more enjoyable.

Pressing the tips against the bud of muscle Slim rubs until Jess' eyes flutter shut and he just barely dips one finger in before pulling back. Jess follows the movement, lower lip caught between his teeth and Slim hadn't intended to go this far, but he can take a hint, with the way Jess is pushing back against his slick fingers. “Are you sure?”

Jess nods, eyes blown, and he dips his head to nip at Slim's chin. “Yeah. Was startin' to think you had just developed a cruel streak.”

“Not about this.” Sliding his fingers deeper Slim catches Jess' mouth in a slow kiss, working his fingers in, just enough to tease, to make Jess buck against him, cock rubbing against his stomach. The angle is awkward, and he curls his hand around the heavy muscle of Jess' thigh.

Slim rolls Jess, pressing him into the bed and he drags his lips along the line of Jess' jaw. He moves lower, scrapping his teeth over the pulse on the underside before shifting. He nips at the sweep of collarbone, leaving a stinging mark and he's going to take this opportunity to mark Jess, when there will be time for it to heal before tomorrow.

Dragging his thumb across one nipple he licks across the other and Jess jerks at the touch, the hand on his shoulder digging in. He laughs against Jess' skin before kissing a knot of scar tissue on his side, and yet another. Jess' body is a patchwork of scars and he'll give them the attention they deserve some other day.

Slim moves further down, nipping at the rim of Jess' navel before sliding to the left. He scrapes his teeth along the arch of hipbone, leaving behind a streak of red and he feels Jess' fingers tangle through his hair, pushing gently and he grins, knowing what Jess wants, but he isn't going to do it. Jess' legs fall open on either side of him and he presses a kiss to the join of hip and body, across the soft skin.

He rubs his slick thumb over Jess' entrance, spreading more oil before twisting his wrist. Pressing two fingers deep he takes his time working Jess open, twisting and pressing, grazing pressure against the spot that makes him curse and shiver. He presses another finger inside the warm clasp of Jess' body, shifting enough to drag across the spot again. Three fingers makes Jess buck up against him and he noses at the crease of his groin, rubbing to draw a groan from him. 

Jess curses, a heel pressing against his side and he tugs at Slim's hair even as he bears down the fingers pressing him open. “You were sayin' about not bein' cruel.”

Lips skimming across the arch of Jess' hip Slim slides up his body, mouthing at his jawline before pressing a kiss to the skin under his ear. “I wasn't being cruel, but when you look like this, shivering on my fingers, I get distracted.”

He withdraws his fingers and kisses Jess again before reaching for the oil. Dipping his fingers in it he rubs more across Jess, taking a moment to enjoy the view, the furl of muscle loose and shiny from his ministrations.

Slim gathers more oil on his hand and slicks his cock, looking down at Jess as he does, taking in the flush on Jess' face and chest, his fluttering stomach and the hard line of his cock, the dampness at the head. Dragging his thumb across the head makes him shiver and Slim moves, pressing against the loose entrance. He teases for a moment before pushing in, one long, slow glide that has Jess clutching at his shoulders, head falling back on the pillow.

He ducks his head, pressing his face against the column of Jess' throat as heat washes through him, settling in the pit of his stomach. Jess' hands are still on his shoulders, fingers twitching against skin and he lifts his head, lips grazing the strong point of Jess' pulse. He takes his time, moving slowly, hips rolling.

Jess rests a hand on the back of his neck, stroking at his hair and Slim lifts his head. “Good?”

“Yeah.” Jess shifts, cock rubbing against his stomach and Slim kisses him again, pulling back to push in, swallowing Jess' groan. He strokes a hand over Jess' flank, the muscle jumping under his touch and he waits for a second, until he feels the minute relaxation in Jess' body.

Jess swallows, his eyes dark, fingers trailing across his shoulders, almost absently and Slim can't help but kiss him, even as he rolls his hips. It draws a sound from Jess, and he does it again, feeling Jess' legs against him and he pulls out, pushing back in.

He keeps his thrusts slow and easy, swallowing the sounds Jess makes. This isn't so much about the sex, but about a chance to reconnect, to rebuild their relationship stronger, now that he knows what Jess is capable of. A reminder that they’re stronger together. 

Slim brushes his mouth against Jess' before trailing a string of kisses and a few bites up the line of his jaw to his ear. “Touch yourself.”'

Jess obeys with alacrity, working a hand between them, quick fingers wrapping around his cock, gathering the moisture at the head, thumb dipping into the slit as his head falls back and he makes a sound that sends a bolt of pleasure down Slim's back. He can feel his own release building and he shifts slightly, catching one of Jess' legs, pressing him open a little more and it changes everything.

Hand still moving on his cock Jess tenses against him, fingers stuttering, and he comes, with a hissed curse Slim doesn't think he's ever heard. A few more thrusts and he's coming too, fingers digging into Jess' thigh and there will be marks, but he doesn't mind, since this is the only way he and Jess can mark each other, not that they need such things to define their relationship. 

Stroking his hand down Jess' thigh Slim moves, slowly pulling out and he reaches to grab his worn undershirt. He cleans Jess, smiling when the other man stretches under the touch, eyes half closed as he basks under the attention. Quickly wiping himself down Slim tosses the shirt aside before shifting on the bed, until Jess is half over him.

“How long do we have?” Jess' voice is muffled against his body.

Slim strokes a hand up and down his back. “Mid morning, early afternoon.”

Jess wiggles against him, clingy in a way he isn't normally and Slim can't help but laugh, because maybe he's finally managed to figure out what it takes to make Jess so tractable and pliant, not that he doesn't enjoy Jess when he's stubborn and infuriating.

“What's so funny?”

For a moment Slim thinks about not answering, quickly deciding against it. The last thing they need between them now is any more secrets, no matter how silly. “I was just thinking I wish I had known how easy it would be to tame a cougar.”

Silence holds for a second and Jess peers up at him, eyes bright under his lashes. 

Slim yelps when fingers pinch him, and Jess settles back against his side with a smug look.

“It ain't that funny Slim.”

Slim kisses him by way of apology, until Jess is loose and pliant again, hand curled loosely over his side. 

The lantern above the bed is still burning but Slim can't be bothered to move so they can blow it out. At this rate he and Jess aren't going to be awake for much longer and he knows there isn't much oil left in the damn thing. It'll burn out long before morning and the last thing he wants to do is move, not with the way Jess is draped over him, breathing deep and even, on the verge of sleep.

Reaching over Slim manages to snag the blanket off Jess’ bed. He shakes it out and drapes it over them, feels Jess sigh in relief and Slim smiles, eyes falling shut. 

This is all he ever wants, Jess close by in his bed and on the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I just wanted to thank everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. 
> 
> There will be a sequel to this some time in the near future, hopefully in a timely manner.


End file.
